Love in Menthal
by julesgomez
Summary: Edward es uno de los mejores Psiquiatras del país, Esta atrapado en un matrimonio por conveniencia, pero su vida cambia cuando va a tomar las riendas del C.M.H, de pronto se encuentra así mismo involucrado con lo que el considera una loca.
1. Comienzos y propósitos

Entré a mi oficina y encendí la luz, al cerrar la puerta y girarme mi mandíbula de desencajo totalmente y juro que la tenía en el piso, mis ojos estaban abiertos y en ese mismo momento la sinapsis de mis neuronas paro en seco, dejándome incapaz de conectar un pensamiento coherente y al mismo tiempo pegando mi cuerpo al suelo.

-I...iiisa...isabella-logré decir, cuando mis conexiones neuronales se restablecieron- ¿que haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?-pregunte incrédulo ante lo que mis ojos veían. Y cuando por fin aprecie su figura una corriente helada me atravesó la espina, si antes me paralice, ahora mi cerebro sufría un apagón momentáneo, un coma inducido por la imagen que tenia al frente, sentía la inmensa necesidad de pulsar off al puto botón me mis percepciones sensoriales.

La más impresionante alucinación de mi vida, estaba materializada en mi oficina cual creación divina y más que parada, levitando gracias su belleza fuera de este mundo. Ella mi peor pesadilla estaba enfundada en un delicioso traje blanco de enfermera, lo suficientemente sexy para pararte el corazón pero sin la sensación de estar en un burdel, No, a ella se le veía malditamente P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O.

Vestía unas finas medias veladas blancas hasta la mitad del muslo sujetas a unos provocativos ligueros, que daban la impresión de longitud a sus piernas, estos conectaban a sabrá dios que tipo sensual lencería, cubierta por una diminuta falda que lindaba exactamente donde la vista se tornaba hambrienta, bajo sus glúteos, el camino de mi inspección subió por sus delicadas caderas y cintura, donde la tela se adhería perfectamente como segunda piel, continúe subiendo hasta divisar el nacimiento de sus cúspides reveladas por el discreto escote cuello v de su blusa, dónde también se podía apreciar fragmentos de su clavícula, su piel cubriendo esa parte su anatomía osea y la forma en que sobresalían de su pecho, me enloquecía absurdamente. Finalmente cuando el escrutinio llegó a su cara, mi mirada se conecto con ese profundo chocolate de la suya y en ellos vi nada más que Fuego en su forma más pura, uno que me prendió instantáneamente.

-¿Acaso importa cómo? debería ser suficiente el hecho de que este aquí, de esta manera, tu sabes-dijo percatándose de mi minuciosa inspección, en la cual creí haberme demorado horas, en vez de solo unas centésimas de segundo.

-yo... yo_ de nuevo con el problema de las neuronas _ tu no... es decir... no se supone_fue acercando su escandaloso cuerpo hacia mi, y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase poso su terso dedo índice en la mitad de mi boca.

-shh _ empezó a recorrer de forma horizontal mi mejilla con su boca hasta llegar a mi oreja, que mordió de manera endemoniadamente sexy y susurró_ sólo siente.

Dicho aquello, la cadena que retiene a mi instinto animal se hizo mil pedazos y la bestia empezó a salir a la superficie. La tome casi salvajemente de las caderas y la arrastre hasta el borde de mi escritorio, en dónde la senté y ella me recibió con sus piernas, la tomé con una mano en su nuca y la otra en su cadera, y la pegue a mis labios, deleitándome con el sabor de los suyos y delineando con mi lengua su exquisita forma, un gemido se escapo de mi boca cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, y lucharon frenéticamente por el control y mayor placer.

Mientras yo seguía reclamando sus besos, mis manos inquietas cobraron vida propia y empezaron un recorrido desde su cuello bajando por sus hombros y senos, deteniéndome en esa parte de su cuerpo y dándoles mis mejores atenciones, comencé a masajearlos en círculos sintiendo como se endurecían a mi contacto, por su gemidos supuse que iba por buen camino, y entonces empecé a prácticamente arrancar los botones de su blusa, pasé mis manos al rededor de su espalda y desesperadamente busque el broche de su sostén, ella soltó un risa burlona ante mi impaciencia y me ayudó en mi tarea, cuando sus hermosos senos quedaron al descubierto me la comí con la mirada y antes de que la orden estuviera en mi cerebro yo ya tenía mi boca sobre uno de ellos, lengüeteé en círculos luego mordí ligeramente su pezón, para después succionarlo con apremio, mientras la mano que no apretaba su cadera atendía con la misma energía su otro seno.

- ahh Edward- gimió en mi boca, y mi nombre en sus labios me excitó aún más, enredo sus manos en el cabello de mi nuca y me apretó más contra ella rodeando con sus piernas mi cadera.

-bella, bella me vuelves loco ¿sabes?

-No, no sé, demuéstramelo, demuéstrame cuanto me deseas.

-oh bella- ni siquiera tenía que pedirlo

Bese y lamí su cuello y baje furiosamente su falda, en el intento la empuje mas hacía el escritorio provocando que se cayeran al suelo unas cuantas carpetas y un contenedor de lapices-gracias a dios el computador era portátil y se encontraba guardado-cuando vi su blanca lencería babee, el encaje blanco con forma de cachetero modelaba perfectamente su firme y redondo trasero y ni que decir sobre la vista de adelante. Ubique mis manos en sus nalgas y las empecé a acariciar y a apretar levemente arrancando más gemidos de su boca, cuando termine con su trasero acaricie su vagina por encima del encaje y sentí toda su humedad a través de la misma.

-Dios bella estas tan putamente mojada, tan lista para mí _ dije con la voz enronquecida_

_esto es lo que provocas Edward.

Inicie un masaje en su centro sobre el encaje y aunque yo lo creí imposible se iba humedeciendo más y más. Mientras yo seguía con mi masaje ella me quito la bata y empezó a desabotonar mi camisa, una vez afuera recorrió mi pecho con sus pequeñas manos y mordisqueo mi tetilla haciéndome rodar los ojos de placer. Cuando llego al broche de mi cinturón noto la enorme erección de mi entre pierna y en un gesto jodidamente sexy se relamió los labios y se mordió la parte inferior de estos. Los bajo con el mismo apuro con que yo previamente había arrancado toda su ropa y yo hice lo mismo con sus braguitas.

Los dos nos miramos con lujuria y una enorme sonrisa en nuestro rostro, por la anticipación al momento, uno clave y mis más anhelado deseo, por fin iba a saber como se sentía estar dentro de su cálida y húmeda cavidad, finalmente iba a fallármela hasta que no pudiera caminar ni sentarse en una semana y la iba hacer gritar hasta perder la razón.

Sus ojos chocolates me miraron expectantes y dijo - ¿que esperas Edward? ¿Una invitación?, no juegues más y follame duro_ un ataque de adrenalina corrió por mi cuerpo y creí que iba a hacer combustión_

-Edward?, Edward? edwarddddddddddd?

- mmmmmm?

- EDWARD¡

-¿ QUE QUIERES MUJER? PORQUE PUTAS me estas gritando?-

- ¿quien coños es bella? - _grito tanya, histérica_ Momento ¿TANYA? ¿Que carajos...?

-¿que porquerías estabas soñando enfermo?

- MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, ¿enserio? un sueño? eso fue todo?, un jodido sueño?_ escupí amargamente, desorientado y con la voz patosa aún a causa del sueño

- de que mierdas estas hablando Edward cullen, ¿por que no me has respondido lo que te pregunte?

- que coños quieres que te diga mujer, porque no te limitas a respirar y me dejas en paz?

- púdrete Edward, eres un patán

-si, bueno lo que sea que te ayude adormir en la noches_ no hizo caso a mi comentario y volvió a su pose para dormir, por dios hasta para dormir era un perra frígida, si en vez de cama estuviera en un ataúd, no notarias la diferencia. Ese era sólo otro de los síntomas de la enfermedad de tanya, aunque ella no la aceptara y argumentara que yo solo lo decía para joderla, yo no era tan inmaduro y ella claramente era obsesiva-compulsiva, y en cada pequeño aspecto relacionado con hábitos personales, del hogar y tareas ella era rígida y seguía un orden; como la hora y la forma de cepillarse los dientes, la manera en que organiza cada prenda de su closet, coño la maldita incluso le tenía orden a las vajillas y cubiertos, como evitar que tuviera una posición determinada incluso para dormir?

Me levante de la cama con un evidente problema que resolver, que mierda era esto, parecía un adolescente con las hormonas al tope, incapaz de controlar las acciones de mi pene.

- Genial Cullen.¿ Que harás ahora? sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser real...

- Isabella _ salió de mi boca su nombre.

cuantos suspiros frustrados más iba a lograr sacarme Isabella Swan? cuando iba a dejar de sorprenderme con su boca suelta? cuando iba a parar esta obsesión en la que poco a poco se convertía mi curiosidad por ella? sabía que nadie iba a responder a mis preguntas, eso solo se podría saber en el futuro, uno al que yo temía como un condenado, porque sabía y estaba plenamente consiente, que entre más tiempo pasara a cargo de este hospital con bella cerca, más jodido iba a estar.

yo nunca fui una persona pusilánime, pero esto era una situación que se me salía de todo dominio y contexto, porque jamás en la vida había estado tan desorientado y confundido como ahora, yo a diferencia de muchas personas siempre he sido un hombre decidido, con metas y objetivos claros, y siempre con un plan bien trazado de los pasos a seguir para lograr aquello que ambiciono. Mi familia siempre me dio lo mejor, su buena posición económica les permitió brindarme a mi y a mis hermanos todos los recursos que un formación con calidad requerían, estudie en los mejores colegios privados, tomaba extra-clases en deporte cultura y artes, fui educado con los mejores modales entre las mejores familias de norte América, al salir de la secundaria gracias a mi excelente preparación tenía muy claro a lo que quería dedicarme, así que nunca hubo una gota de vacilación respecto a mi carrera como psiquiatra ni respecto a donde iba a estudiarla, lo que quería lo obtenía y punto.

Tras toda esta fachada de fingida perfección, que muy convenientemente mantuve y sigo manteniendo ante mis padres, se esconde mi verdadero yo, uno del cual mi madre no se sentiría muy orgullosa y un Edward del cual no le dejaría saber jamás, por que mi profesión me permitía saber de ante mano que mi madre no dudaría 5 segundos en culparse de todos mis defectos y errores, cuando yo soy el más consiente en saber que nada de lo que ahora soy, es producto de un patrón de conducta familiar aprendido, esto que soy es solo eso, YO.

No me considero un enfermo ni nada que se le parezca, yo mismo hago un análisis diario me mi persona y no soy ningún frío controlador, como tanya, tampoco alguien sin sentimientos, solo soy una persona directa, que sabe diferir sus sentimientos de sus intereses y sobre todo alguien muy egoísta, aunque me costo y acuesta aún admitirlo lo soy.

El amor mas profundo que conozco es el que siento por mi familia y mí tal vez Agatha la perra de tanya-¿que porque la nombro así? ni idea la mujer esta loca y punto. Siempre he sabido que esta mal sentirse así cuando tengo una esposa, pero ella es consiente que nuestro matrimonio es más un contrato a beneficio de ambos; yo obtenía un puesto seguro en el coval menthal health, mejor hospital de psiquiatría del continente, y ella un matrimonio con uno de los solteros mas codiciados de Seattle, aunque tanya me pareció tonta, porque al final fui yo quien obtuvo más. No entiendo como ella se encerró en este matrimonio sin amor, no que para mi fuese algo importante, pero creo que para la mayoría de las mujeres el amor es la base de toda relación. Aunque me puedo estar equivocando con tanya, la verdad no la conozco muy bien y tampoco estoy interesado en hacerlo.

Mi matrimonio con ella no fue por la necesidad, fue por mi independencia, a pesar de tener todo, siempre quise hacerme mis propios retos y victorias, como siempre todo se trataba de mí. Nunca fui considerado un playboy o Casanova en el colegio ni en la universidad, pero eso no significaba que no disfrutara del arte y la belleza de un cuerpo femenino, ni aun el matrimonio ha sido un impedimento para apreciar las féminas, nunca me había privado de nada y no iba a empezar a los 24 en el comienzo del gozo de mi juventud. Las mujeres nunca han sido un juguete para mi, solo que yo nunca me había envuelto- ALTO, ALTO, ALTO- por que la conjugación del verbo cullen? ¿Por qué el había? ¿ es que ahora si estas envuelto? -JA YA QUISIERAS- de donde quiera que saliera esa maldita voz me molestaba el saber que en el fondo tenía más razón de la que yo quería aceptar.

Isabella fue mi primer caso al llegar al hospital, solo llevo tres semanas aquí pero eso ha sido suficiente para estar al borde de un colapso, un caso bien particular que me dio en que pensar desde le primer día...

Isabella mary Swan

Caso 92843

Paranoia y Somatización avanzados

19 años

Dolores gastrointestinales y censo-motores, cambios de humor repentinos, usa el sarcasmo como arma para defenderse, síntomas desde la muerte de su padre, cree que todo el mundo esta en su contra y la quiere lastimar.

2 meses internada, fue ingresada por victoria rimes prima lejana única pariente. Visitas frecuentes de su pareja sentimental james Mannuel y de su única amiga rosalie hale.

Tratamiento: a decidir según valoración del nuevo psiquiatra.

si¡, todavía recuerdo cada maldito pequeño detalle de su historial, muy corto para llevar tanto tiempo, no hay mucha información y por alguna razón nadie parece querer darme más, solo había conseguido sacarle palabras y es que el sarcasmo solo lo usaba cuando alguien valía su tiempo-que estoy seguro yo lo hacía-ya que no pronunciaba palabra con nadie, yo aunque sea le había sacado sonrisas irónicas.

Había estado dándole vueltas a todo el asunto MISTERIO-BELLA por días, desde que escuche la maldita conversación de aro...

Flash back

- claro que si riley, no te preocupes el caso Swan esta bajo control, todo como lo han ordenado. No, no te preocupes cullen no dará problemas eso lo tengo bajo control_ me tiene bajo control?_

- por supuesto ella lo tiene más que claro, de hecho se lo volveré a recordar-porque carajos no era telepata ¿que puta parte de la conversación me perdía? que le iba a recordar? y lo más importante como?

- Deberían pagarme más por mí más que eficiente trabajo, pero eso lo discutiremos luego, claro seguimos en contacto, hasta luego.

Aparte mi oreja de la puerta y camine hacia mi oficina a paso rápido pero disimulado para no ser descubierto. Genial ahora también parezco una secretaría chismosa ugh.

¿Pero que demonios fue eso?, ¿que con bella? como si necesitara más motivos para sentir curiosidad -¡Maldición¡- grite en mi oficina

¿Pero que demonios hay contigo Swan? ¿Que significa toda esta mierda alrededor tuyo? pregunte en voz alta. Estaba total y jodidamente frustrado.

Tengo unas pocas horas antes de nuestra próxima sesión, y tengo que conseguir algo de ella rápido si no voy a perder la cordura. La última vez me pude percatar de la gran barrera de su mirada, ella esconde algo y esa barrera nubla mi juicio y cualquier pista sobre ella y sus sentimientos, solo se distingue de lejos un especie de cruz que parece cargar por dentro _por dios cullen ahora los enfermos mentales cargan cruces _esa mirada enigmática que no me deja pasar y ver mas allá, esta tensión sexual nunca la había sentido y tenerla se me estaba complicando cada vez más, después de todo ¿solo eso quería no? su cuerpo aunque para eso tuviera que descifrarla a ella primero.


	2. Terapia¿en familia?

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad y no permito su copia uso o divulgación en ningún sito ni por ninguna persona que yo no haya autorizado.**

capitulo 2: Terapia...¿en familia?

- hola bro, ¿que tal te va la vida?-pregunto mi infantil hermano con una enorme sonrisa que le atravesaba el rostro. A veces me pregunto cual es su problema, por que anda por ahí tan alegre de la vida, haciendo bromas estúpidas acerca de todo? ¿Por que se comportaba tan... feliz? ugh.

- hola grandulón, púes no me quejo, ¿que hay sobre ti?- le conteste lo mas animado que pude.

- oh hermanito suenas tan convincente, casi te envidio _señalo en tono burlón_ en fin, pues a mi me va de maravilla, entre mi trabajo y la especialización apenas y tengo tiempo para relajarme como a mi me gusta, tu sabes.

- si, me puedo hacer una idea _hice caso omiso a su comentario_ bueno y ¿donde esta la señorita pastilla éxtasis carita feliz?

- hombre que bueno que eres psiquiatra, porque con la creatividad te quedas corto, bro sin ofender pero das asco, ¿que es toda esa mierda sobre pastillas alucinógenas?

- ja-ja-ja que gracioso, y con lo de el éxtasis quiero decir que si ¿no has notado la manera en que Alice parece eufórica todo el tiempo? enserio hermano ha sido imposible para mí, no compararla con la pastilla de éxtasis carita feliz, es tan Alice.

- bueno, tienes un punto. Y pensándolo bien tienes toda la razón.

- ¿que dices hombre? ¿Ordenamos ya o esperamos a Alice?

- púes... ah mira ahí viene.

Por la puerta del restaurante venía mi hermana menor, perfectamente arreglada desde la coronilla hasta las uñas de sus pies, que quedaban al descubierto gracias a sus tacones 10 cm, negros de punta redonda y con un hueco, su esmalte color sangre le hacia juego con las uñas de las manos y el labial. Como carajos pueden caminar las mujeres en eso? cada vez confirmo más mi teoría de que son masoquistas como ellas solas.

Llegó hasta nosotros arrebatándole en el camino el aliento a la mayoría de la asistencia masculina, mi hermana era una mujer hermosa _no que yo pensara mucho en eso, porque era nauseabundo_ tenía que agradecer a dios y a mis padres la genética de la familia cullen _sólo pude pensar en alguien más que también debía dar gracias por ello_. Aparte de todas aquellas cualidades, ella era muy femenina encantadora a su manera y según la opinión de todos mis conocidos con un pene, su caminar era felino y sexi y su piel despedida una fragancia con feromonas. Y joder me acabo de dar cuenta de que mis conocidos son todos unos putos homosexuales.

- hey chicos _cantó Alice en un saludo_ con que ¿no pensaban esperarme para ordenar no?, que diría mamá de semejante acto tan soez.

- ay Al, lo mismo que diría sobre tu puntualidad, me podrían haber salido canas esperándote.

- Bien jugado Em, al parecer te has tomado tu ritalin, pareces más concentrado, ya hasta haces comentarios sagaces _una sonrisita de suficiencia atravesó su rostro.

- Esa es mi chica, dame esos cinco _le dije estirando mi mano_

- Bueno chicos ya podemos ordenar _dijo llamando al mesero del restaurante italiano en el que éramos clientes V.I.P_

- Esta bien, yo quiero... umm... de entrada ensalada de naranjas y unos tallarines con champiñones y de plato fuerte ternera al limón con crema de avellanas.

- hey Bro, tómalo con calma, ¿te va a caber todo eso? que rexi no te alimenta con frecuencia, porque si esa así déjame mandarle un memo.

- Quien coño es rexi? _pregunte totalmente desentendido_

- oh la criatura prehistórica que tienes en casa y a quien llamas esposa, rubia alta con unos... eh tu sabes, ¿ la recuerdas no?

- y ¿porque la llamas rexi? _pregunte tratando de esconder la risa y el humor en mi voz_

- oh hermanito por su dócil y dulce temperamento, que no es obvio?

El mesero quien llevaba parado un buen rato escuchando sobre mi intimidad tenía una risa estúpida _el malnacido lo disfrutaba_ claro que yo también, pero sólo yo me podía reír de aquello.

- cuf cuf, si bueno terminemos de ordenar y hablemos de mi vida privada después.

- eh claro, yo quiero una ensalada cesar sin queso y de plato fuerte unos fideos al plato _ordeno Alice sin vacilaciones, si alguien conocía el menú en este restaurante era ella_

- para mí unos mejillones a la marinera y como plato principal pulpo a la gallega y unas alubias blancas con almejas _pensé que era yo al que no alimentaban.

- ah y tráiganos una botella de Brancaia Toscana Il Blu y tres porciones de chiacchere como postre _agregue antes de olvidar lo más importante de la cena.

El mesero se retiro dándonos la privacidad para continuar con nuestra conversación.

- bueno chicos la razón de mi repentino apetito es que anoche olvide comer y esta mañana el desayuno no era una opción para mí _gracias a dios que los tenia a ellos como familia y como mejores amigos, no hubiera podido pedir a personas mejores_

_Más temprano ese día..._

Me encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina estilo americano dispuesto a desayunar ya que el estrés de la noche anterior me había hecho olvidar que tenía necesidades.

- ahí lo tienes_ tanya me aventó un plato con lo que parecía contener comida, tenía una textura sospechosa, y yo lo mire desconfiado.

- ¿que pasa?

- eh nada, solo veía que te tomaste el tiempo de decorar el plato.

- ni siquiera recién levantado bajas la guardia conmigo.

Casi me convenció su cara dolida y su voz apagada, casi...- y este es el momento en el que me siento culpable por tus palabras, oh ou nop, nada en absoluto - le dije sarcástico.

Tanya aspiro fuerte y rodo los ojos de manera brusca. Le di un bocado pequeño a lo que tanya me había dado y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de correr al baño y devolver todo lo que me había comido en un semana. Me pare de mi silla y me dirigí justo al lava platos en donde escupí la cosa esa y me enjuague con agua.

-¿que crees que haces? _pregunto tanya con voz mordaz_

-jugando atari mujer _le escupí irónico _ ¿que no es obvio? devuelvo esa cosa antes de morir envenenado. Pero que coños te pasa, ¿tienes un trauma gastronómico de niñez?

-oh no querido dudo que puedas morir envenenado, tu ego lo hubiera repelido de tu estomago, cosa de compatibilidad el veneno no puede con tu inflado ego _había que concederle que tenía sus momentos de lucidez_

- Como sea, asegúrate de contribuir con el medio ambiente y no cocines nunca más, ah y no se lo vayas a dar a la pobre Agatha, bastante tiene con vivir aquí como para estar expuesta también a mutaciones _ja que te jodan, pensé triunfador_

- claro, apuesto que tu bella es una experta en la cocina y lo hace como los dioses no? _bueno, ciertamente no sé como cocina, pero puedo estar seguro que seria una experta y haría como los dioses otro tipo de cosas. Ugh cullen consíguete una vida_- ay pero como fui tan estúpida como para casarme contigo.

- oh no cariño, no me culpes a mí de tu bajo IQ cuando yo te conocí ya estabas así _le dedique mi sonrisa más irónica _yo debería cuestionarme el que pensaba yo cuando acepte.

Se acerco a mí con un andar, supongo sexi para alguien que no la conociera, empino sus pies hasta alcanzar mi oreja y me susurró -bueno querido, ese siempre ha sido tu problema; No piensas-

- oh hermanito, te juro que tienes que darme los derechos para producir un reality de tu matrimonio,¿ te imaginas? cámaras grabando los momentos de tensión, las peleas los comentarios mordaces e irónicos _iba diciendo emocionado ilustrando la escena con las manos_ ohhh si, batirías records en sintonía.

- gracias Emmet, no hay nada como que tu hermano disfrute y fantasee con hacer un circo de las desgracias de tu vida, me encanta tu apoyo familiar.

- déjalo Edward, sabes que el pobre no sabe lo que dice. A veces me pregunto _habló e hizo un gesto serio y pensativo_ que tanto plomo le dejó mamá ingerir de lo barrotes de la cuna cuando era un bebe. ¿Ya ves? cada vez las consecuencias son más obvias y peores.

- oh vamos chicos, no nos pongamos melodramáticos, en todo caso siempre podemos ir a terapia familiar ¿ no Eddy? _ soltó una sonora carcajada_

- lo que no comprendo es ¿como tanya no soltó a llorar? _menciono Alice ignorando totalmente a Emmet_

- oh por favor pequeña ingenua, la mujer nació sin conductos lagrimales _ambos rodamos los ojos ante el comentario_ enserio bro, no sé como la soportas.

- yo creo que el no la soporta más de lo que ella lo hace con él. Ambos están equivocados y ahora viven un error por elección propia, y la excusa para mantener aquello es tan banal que a penas y creo que es mi hermano el más "sensato" de la familia el que accede a la farsa, de ella lo vi venir, en todo caso no es que sea una mujer con muchas prioridades, pero de ti Edward? _y cuando hablo el peso de su voz tenía 25 años más encima, ella era tan perceptiva y sabia en todas las situaciones problema_

- en todo caso, por sigues con ella bro? _dijo Emmet atragantado con la comida que ya había llegado.

- Bueno Em, es algo difícil que tu minúsculo cerebro no entendería.

- Púes trata de explicármelo viejo, porque a menos de que la mujer tenga tres tetas o te lo chupe todos los días en lugares públicos, no veo el porque seguir amargándote o podría ser que tengas tendencias masoquistas, pero claro de eso tu sabes mucho más que yo hermano _el puto era un imbécil, era como si no le afectara el hecho de que parecía no pensar antes de abrir su jodida boca.

- Ew Emmet, ascooo, ¿porque coños tienes que salir con esas porquerías en la mitad de un almuerzo? _le lanzo Alice con cara de asco y repulsión total_

- ¿y por que mierdas me habría de quedar con ella por tres te..._ deje de fruncir el seño y suspire cansadamente_ ¿sabes que? olvídalo eres un pendejo. Y pensar que tanya cree que yo soy un enfermo, pero obviamente es porque no te conoce bien a ti _dije con una risa irónica_

- ¿Es así como piensas en todas las mujeres Emmet?, yo no recuerdo ningún antecedente de maltrato, abuso o violación en casa con nuestros padres como para que actúes como un cerdo. Mamá ha sido una mujer excepcional y una figura materna inigualable, ¿que hay sobre ella? crees que merece ser vista como tú ves a las mujeres.

- Alice yo no me cojo a mi madre, así que eso no cuenta _dijo en un tono aparentemente serio, en lo que respectaba a las mujeres de la familia, Emmet era muy sobre protector_

- Ok gracias ya entendí tu indirecta _ Alice hablo molesta y ofendida_

- Por dios pequeña, tampoco cojo ni cogeré contigo, entiéndelo, aparte de mi madre, tú y mis pocas amigas ninguna merece la pena ni son tan valiosas como ustedes y no me quiero cagar mi amistad con ellas ni pecar, así que hasta que no aparezca la mujer ideal no habrá nada que puedas hacer para cambiarme y dudo la verdad que la mujer exista.

- Oh si Em, la mujer que este dispuesta a estar contigo tendrá que ser veterinaria, cirquera o entrenadora de zoo, para dominar la bestia animal con la cual comparto sangre y es mi hermano. Eres un cabrón irrespetuoso, superas a Edward en el record del más pendejo, al parecer ustedes dos ya no piensan, deberían dejar de cruzar las piernas para no aplastar a su cerebro y a las bolas que lo acompañan.

OK era oficial estaba cabreadísima.

- ehi y ahora yo que dije Alice _estaba molesto, yo no la había ofendido ni siquiera participe de su discusión_

- ese es el problema Edward, que no dijiste nada y vi tu risa güevona ante todas las estupideces que salieron de la boca de Emmet, sólo espero que no se den cuenta de su erróneo pensamiento hasta que sea conmigo con quien jueguen y a quien usen, porque quiero ver que sienten si alguna vez me topo con un hombre que no me considera tan buena como su familia para merecerle. Así que yo los dejó acaban de arruinar lo que iba a ser un almuerzo perfecto _dejó tirado su plato y salió histérica del restaurante_

- Wow esta realmente puticabreada _dijo mientras la miraba alejarse pero era ajeno a todo, se notaba que no le habían hecho efecto las palabras de Alice_

- ¿No, tu crees? _le dije irónico_ enserio que estas retrasado, la cagaste. Yo me retiro compañero se me ha quitado el apetito.

- Bah son todos unos emos sentimentales. Váyanse todos, más comida para mí.

Me aleje del sitio rodando los ojos, ¿cuando aprenderá este hombre?

- buenas tardes Ángela.

- antes de que ingrese a su oficina quería decirle que ya ha llegado mi reemplazo.

- ¿que? has renunciado o te han despedido.

- no señor, recuerde que al igual que usted yo fui promovida, ya se lo había dicho.

- oh es cierto, discúlpame es que este nuevo puesto me tiene lleno de trabajo y no tengo cabeza para nada _la verdad que no era el trabajo lo que me tenía últimamente tan distraído_

- no se preocupe doctor, y por su nueva secretaria no se preocupe ya la he puesto al tanto de todas sus funciones y el resto del día ella estará haciendo el empalme conmigo, ya que mañana asumiré mi nuevo puesto.

- oh ok, eso esta bien ya sabes que no soporto la gente inepta, encárgate de eso. ¿Ehi y como dices que se llama?

- Jessica Stanley doctor.

- bueno, entrénala bien por favor y que no me molesten el resto de la tarde tengo muchos asuntos pendientes, bueno a menos que sea aro.

- y si es su esposa.

- oh Ang, ella menos que nadie. Has que la nueva chica también lo sepa, seria una verdadera molestia en el culo tener que enseñarle a alguien de nuevo como manejar mi agenda mis horarios y llamadas.

- cuente con eso doctor cullen.

Entre a mi oficina pensativo _rayos, Ángela a veces era una molestia pero la chica me conocía y sabia como exactamente me gustaban las cosas en el trabajo, ella había sido mi asistente cuando trabajaba en la clínica en donde hice mis practicas y allí duramos bastante los dos; por eso no fue molesto cuando llegue al coval menthal, ella ya tenía claro como era el trabajo conmigo, pero eso de tener una nueva asistente me hinchaba las pelotas, solo esperaba que no fuera otra estúpida que creía mantener el puesto por vestirse como putas y tirarse a su jefe, si era así la señorita Stanley se iba a chocar con una pared bien grande y fría_

Bueno, cosas por hacer: terminar el papeleo, empezar con los estudios de mis casos asignados y... oh si hoy es la candente sesión con la señorita Swan.

Creo que no la voy a presionar, empezaré por algo fácil la Terapia Cognitiva, como si estuviera yendo a terapia de consultorio en vez de estar encerrado en una clínica mental, con este tratamiento puedo enseñar al paciente a reconocer las distorsiones con las que percibe su vida. Se entrenara al paciente en este caso a isabella para que identifique y modifique sus pensamientos erróneos, así como la conducta que le ha llevado al estado depresivo y somático en el cual se encuentra actualmente. Claro que como ella se rehúsa a cooperar será mejor ir paso a paso con esto, para que vaya hablando y soltándose. Ella todavía no me decía que era lo que pasaba y la información en su expediente no me ayudaba mucho que digamos.

A eso de las 4:30 fui a dar una vuelta por las habitaciones de los pacientes cuyos casos me habían sido asignados, tenía verdadera joyitas en mis manos, pero después me encargaría de eso. dejé para el ultimo la habitación de isabella, ella no estaba tan loca como otros pacientes así que su habitación era de baja seguridad, es decir no estaba acolchada de blanco ni ella estaba amarrada con camisa de fuerza, pero tenía rejas y la habitación era para ella sola. al asomarme la vi dentada sobre la mesa que estaba justo debajo de la ventana enrejada, se veía la parte izquierda de su cuerpo y abrazaba fuertemente sus rodillas tenia la cabeza sobre estas como aovillada pero su cara estaba del lado derecho, contemplando seguramente la efímera libertad que parecía colarse por la luz de la ventana. Me quede observándola un buen rato cuando de pronto giro su cabeza y miro hacia el frente clavando al vista en la pared, me di cuenta que llevaba una sudadera gris tenia el pelo mojado y estaba pálida _por que coños tiene el pelo mojado a esta hora?_ vi lo que pareció una cristalina lagrima rodando sobre su mejilla izquierda _un raro retorcijón me pateo el estomago_ me aparte rápidamente antes de que me viera ahí parado como un acosador y sin motivo alguno además que tenía que alistarme para su sesión.

Ohh mierda no he comido nada, lo olvide en cuanto llegue a la clínica seguro por eso fue el retorcijón de hace unos minutos.

Llegue a la sala en donde iba a tener lugar mi terapia del día de hoy con isabella y oh sorpresa que aro ya estaba ahí, ¿pero que putas hacia el viejete aquí?

- oh hola Aro, ¿que haces aquí?

- bueno solo quería ver tu sesión con la paciente _ miro en el expediente haciéndose el desentendido_ Swan_ dijo oh claro como si yo no supiera que el hijo de puta sabe más de lo que dice, ¿pero porque hacerse el estúpido conmigo?

- y acostumbras presenciar todas las terapias.

- No, no todas y solo la de pacientes importantes como es el caso de la señorita Swan _dijo en tono no-te-metas-donde-no-te-importa-puto cabrón.

- esta bien, en la planilla he anotado como iniciare terapia con ella, puedes echarle un vistazo, aunque todo sería más fácil si tuviese más información sobre este caso, voy a ciegas con esta chica.

- No, esto es lo que hay, ella no ha colaborado ni avanzado con nadie así que de todas formas tienes que empezar de cero. Si eres tan bueno como dice en tu hoja de vida y tus referencias, esto es solo un problemilla menor.

- Como digas _me adentre por la puerta que separaba la sala de terapia con la de análisis desde donde se observaba el desarrollo de la misma.

Isabella ya estaba ubicada en la silla con la mirada perdida en algún punto, al escuchar como entraba me miro y yo me di cuenta que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, después de todo yo tenía razón ella había estado llorando.

Ignore ese detalle y me senté frente a ella con libreta y bolígrafo en mano para realizar las anotaciones pertinentes al caso.

- Buenas tardes isabella_ no respondió a mi saludo y giro u cabeza como si yo no hubiese abierto la boca e ignorando mi presencia.

- bueno daremos inicio con la sesión de hoy y lamento informarte que quieras o no yo seguiré con tu caso, y no lo dejaré hasta que estés bien.

- no sabia que estaba mal _ contesto y su escuchar su voz después de tantos días - ok solo dos- me despertó una sensación extraña como de anhelo como si la hubiera extrañado-ugh no cullen la abstinencia esta haciendo estragos en ti-

- bueno eso es porque tu piensas que eso es así pero la realidad es otra, tienes que dejar de pensar que todos te queremos hacer daño, yo solo estoy aquí para ayudarte, deja que te ayuden ya veras como te da cuenta que nadie...

- usted no sabe nada, deje de hablarme como si estuviera loca porque a pesar del sitio donde nos encontramos no lo estoy, deje de pretender que sabe de que mierdas habla cuando no puede ver más allá de su ego. Nadie puede ayudarme y tráguese todo sus consejos no me diga lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, métase todo eso por donde no le entre el sol y déjeme de una vez en paz; porque le aviso que esta perdiendo su tiempo conmigo.

Tú, pinche hijita de mami y papi, que se creía la mocosa esa para hablarme así? pendeja que apenas y sabe limpiarse el culo y sonarse los mocos _yo tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par ante su osadía la fulmine con la mirada al mismo tiempo que intentaba calmarme para no decirle nada inapropiada por si ella era inmadura yo no me iba a rebajar y en el momento en el que un inteligente monologo se formaba en mi cabeza para callar a la insolente niña, me fije que estaba roja de ira y subía y baja su pecho bruscamente por su respiración cuando vi...

Ahora el histérico era yo, pero por un motivo diferente. Ella estaba ajena a mi descubrimiento, púes seguía mirándome ofuscada.

- isabella que es..._ mientras hablaba fui estirando mi mano para mostrarle lo que había visto, pero antes de que terminara de hablar fui interrumpido porque lo siguiente que sentí fue sus manos, que estaban sobre la parte izquierda de mi mandíbula enterrando sus uñas en ella.


	3. ¿Que hay detrás?

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad y no permito su copia uso o divulgación en ningún sito ni por ninguna persona que yo no haya autorizado.**

**¿Que hay detrás?**

BPOV

¿Por que no me moría?, ¿por que tenía que seguir viviendo este calvario? cada maldito día que pasaba en este manicomio, me comía lentamente, era mi cárcel personal. El día que me internaron aquí, murieron todos mis sueños, todas mis esperanzas e ilusiones. Las ganas que tenía de seguir adelante y luchar, se esfumaban poco a poco con el pasar de las horas el olor a libertad y justicia era cada vez más efímero para mí.

Nunca fui una persona débil, pero el dolor en el que me encontraba sumida era irracional; nunca podría desearle lo que me esta pasando ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo. Bueno, quizás los malnacidos que hicieron un infierno de mi vida podrían ser merecedores, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que eso no sería suficiente para esa partida de bastardos. Merecen algo peor. En comparación la muerte sería algo benevolente.

Todas las noches lloraba en silencio, explotaba en gritos ahogados, hipaba, me hinchaba y lloraba hasta que mis conductos lagrimales eran incapaces de derramar líquido alguno. Me sentía tan sola. Yo tenía que callarme mi sufrimiento y enfrentar todo por mi cuenta. Siempre supe que en la etapa de la vida en la que me encontraba era indispensable adquirir algo de madurez, pero nunca imagine la manera en que la experiencia me iba a tocar a mí, Por dios tengo 19 años. Me siento tan resentida con el mundo, con la vida, con las personas en general. Siento rabia de todo lo que me han quitado, de todo lo que me han negado, de todo lo que se me ha privado. Siento envidia de todas aquellas personas libres, con una existencia normal que tienen lo que a mí me robaron; mi vida.

Lo peor, es que ni siquiera tengo alguna manera de desahogarme, solo llorar como una niña de 5 años y cada vez que siento la necesidad de gritar, agarrar bien fuerte la almohada o las sabanas de la cama, apretando fuertemente mis puños sobre ellas.

Cada maldito día que he pasado aquí ha sido una lenta agonía, una sensación de impotencia grandísima, una decepción de mi misma, miedo, terror, pánico a que se cumplan las amenazas en mi contra. Esta treta que se hizo en mi contra esta perfectamente planeada, han hecho ver que he pasado por varios de los mejores psiquiatras del país y ninguno ha podido conmigo porque yo me rehusó a colaborar, pero me obligan a no cooperar es la idea adecuada.

El último de sus médicos, es un hombre increíblemente Sexy creo que se llama Edmun, Edward alguna pendejada como esa, el hombre sería perfecto si fuera mudo, pero cada vez que habla la caga. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi...

Flash back

- Isabella, es hora de tu terapia _dijo Ángela, mientras abría la puerta de mi cuarto. Era alguien agradable, al menos no actuaba como una perra prepotente todo el tiempo, y cuando me habla no lo hace con lastima, en su mirada no hay rastro de que piense que estoy loca y eso es algo que agradezco.

- No Ángela, no es posible yo ya no tengo psiquiatra el 6 dejó mi caso hace 1 semana _le dije en tono irónico y burlón_

- ay isabella, no sé por que te empeñas en seguir aquí, si no colaboras nunca saldrás de este lugar. Tú no perteneces a este sitio eso es obvio.

- Púes no es tan obvio para el resto de las personas.

- Puede ser que yo sea más analítica. En todo caso, te informo que ya ha llegado mi nuevo jefe de una semana _comento riéndose_

- mujer que poca fe me tienes, te aseguro que serán menos de 7 días _agregue en la misma tónica_

- ay isabella, no lo dije por eso, es porque tu nuevo psiquiatra es nada más y nada menos el nuevo director del hospital, además de uno de los mejores profesionales en su rama; es por eso que yo también subí de puesto, así que solo le acompañare esta semana y hare el empalme con su nueva asistente.

- bueno eso se oye bastante importante, subí de categoría, al parecer soy tan especial para que mi caso lo tome el director. Bueno da lo mismo, no va a poder con este caso, le doy un par de sesiones. Por cierto felicitaciones por tu ascenso, eres una buena chica, pienso que te lo mereces _le dije sinceramente mientras salíamos hacia la sesión_

- Gracias y bueno conozco a Edward desde hace mucho, hicimos las practicas en la misma clínica y en ese tiempo me di cuenta de que es alguien un poco difícil, un hombre orgulloso y terco, pero un buen doctor y buena persona, eso si te advierto que como el demonio que no la tendrás fácil _vaya el primer improperio que le oigo decir_

- bueno, ya lo veremos.

Entre en el cuarto en donde habitualmente tenían lugar mis sesiones, y me senté, fijé la mirada a la mesa en donde apoyaba juguetonamente mis manos.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y seré su psiquiatra _hablo mientras arrastraba la silla en la que imagine se sentaría_

Pasaron unos incómodos segundos.

- su nombre es ...

- para que se molesta en preguntarme usted ya lo debe saber _cuando levante la cabeza me encontré con un hombre verdaderamente sexy, de cabellos cobrizos y unos expresivos ojos verdes, una mandíbula fuerte y unas cejas pobladas pero definidas; Un portento. En cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron el ambiente se puso tenso, flotaba una carga eléctrica impresionante, era como si algo hubiese hecho clic y de pronto la habitación era demasiado pequeña y asfixiante.

Hasta ese momento no había notado la imponencia que destilaba su cuerpo y su posición, de seguro al hombre le gustaba mandar y tener el control ¿me pregunto si será igual en la cama?- me abofetee internamente al instante por tal pensamiento- su presencia era segura, fuerte y decidida todo un triunfador, un hombre exitoso_

- Es correcto señorita Swan, de ante mano sé su nombre, pero me parece más educado esperar hasta que usted se presente _dijo en un tono muy paciente_

- oH cielos, con que ¿tratando de hacerse un caballero? que impresionante _frunció el ceño por mis palabras_ Bueno soy isabella Swan blah blah, le diría que es un gusto conocerle pero estaría mintiéndole.

- Bueno señorita Swan su mordacidad no me impresiona así que si piensa que dejare el caso, puede ir desechando la ilusión, porque vine a ayudarla y no me iré sin lograrlo _odio profundamente cuando usan ese tono conmigo, como tranquilizador, así le hablan a los locos - Duh bella, ¿en donde vives hace 3 meses? él y todos los que te ven aquí piensan que estas loca.

- Lo que usted diga Doc.

- Bueno, nuestras sesiones serán martes, jueves y sábados, te aviso para que te prepares a verme constantemente, esto solo fue una reunión relámpago de presentación.

- oh si estoy muy emocionada, muero literalmente por ello.

- se que no lo esta Isabella, pero eso cambiara, se lo aseguro _hablo con una chispa de suspicacia en los ojos_

Fin del flash back

Mis sesiones con el doctor Cullen habían sido inútiles como yo había predicho y por el contrario muy tensas, a pesar de todas mis negativas, mi mala actitud y disposición el hombre se negaba a abandonar el maldito caso y eso solo significaba una cosa para mí: problemas y unos bien grandes. Últimamente no podía sacarme su cara de la cabeza, mi depresión estaba siendo más llevadera desde que mi mente se ocupaba en rememorar cada sesión, cada gesto, cada palabra dicha, esta sensación como de... necesidad, de calor era totalmente nueva y trastornante para mi inexperto libido. Ni siquiera sé porque demonios pienso en eso, yo yo... yo pensé que nunca querría estar así con alguien.

Escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, me gire y vi que era una de las perras que tenía por enfermera su nombre era como Heidi o algo así jaja la puta tenía nombre de caricatura, por eso cada vez que la veo me burlo en su cara, porque me acuerdo de la canción de esos dibujitos: abuelito dime tu que sonidos son los que oigo yo... jajaja. La muy arpía odia que haga eso y solo porque quiero ser una perra fastidiosa comienzo a silbar la melodía de la canción a su lado, eso la pone como una fiera.

- Swan, tienes visita _dijo mirándome con fastidio_

Oh oh, visitas a esta hora con la perra de guardia y medicamentos en la mano igual a quiero que me induzcan un coma ya mismo.

- pe pe pero, la hora de visitas ya acabo _replique inútilmente_

- oh pues chica tu eres especial y creo que estas de suerte. Ahora relájate que tengo que inyectarte un medicamento _hablo riéndose_

- ¿de que demonios hablas? yo no estoy en tratamiento con nada que se inyecte. Estás mal. ¿Que putas me van a hacer? esto es cosa de los cabrones de aro y james ¿verdad?

- ay ya ya, deja de quejarte y relaja tu delicado brazo, si no quieres que te quede un feo moretón.

- oh no perra, tu no me vas a inyectar nada, no me drogaran de nuevo.

- nada te servirá hacerte la difícil, esto no es algo sobre lo que puedas decidir_ entraron dos enfermeros gigantes, de los que aparecen en las películas trabajando en manicomios, en vez de enfermeros tenían toda la pinta de matones. Me ataron de pies y manos a las correas de la cama. Heidi se hizo de mi lado izquierdo e inyecto e contenido de la jeringa_

- ahí esta, ahora no vas a darle ningún problema a james.

Unos segundos después entro en mi habitación el hombre que más odio en el mundo, una de las personas que destruyo mi vida, el hombre que me uso y me hizo creer que estaba enamorado de mi y quien todavía se jactaba de ser el amor de mi vida y de ser mi novio. Claro, como yo era la loca, el quedaba como el héroe al seguir con una chica en mi estado. ¿Como alguien podía hacer tanto daño? y ¿por que mierdas a mí?

- hola mi preciosa bella, ¿como te sientes? _ ¿se esta burlando? hijo de puta, sabes que me siento toda dopada, tú me mandaste dopar.

- Bueno, ¿sabes? Te he extrañado, eres tan hermosa cuando estas así, calladita y sumisa. He tenido una semana de mierda, me encanta venir aquí estar contigo y que todos los problemas se me olviden. _coño, pregúntame cuanto me importa como estuvo tu maldita semana_

- oh mi niña, solo tu cuerpo me hace perder la noción del tiempo y el sentido de todo, tu eres la única droga que necesito _ por dios, venía a violarme de nuevo. En cuanto lo supe mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no quería derramar delante de este animal, el único loco aquí era él, solamente james necesitaba tratarse urgentemente.

Desde que ingrese al coval menthal health james me hacia visitas nocturnas esporádicas. Al principio se iba rápidamente, ya que yo lo ignoraba. Intentaba besarme y tocarme pero siempre lograba detenerlo así fuera a punta de golpes, pero un mes y medio después descubrió como someterme, le daba indicaciones a Aro para que personal del hospital me drogara minutos previos a su visita. Las sensaciones de la primera vez ahora son borrosas, los efectos de la droga me confunden, recién inyectada uno se siente perdido, sin voluntad ni fuerzas y después de que el efecto ha pasado, los recuerdos de lo que pasa en ese lapso de tiempo son confusos y borrosos. No sé si eso sea algo bueno o malo, porque es un alivio no tener presente como ese asqueroso me manosea y como sacia sus instintos con mi cuerpo, pero por otro lado no tengo ni idea como perdí mí virginidad y eso que en algún momento, yo considere dársela por la buena a él.

- eres tan deliciosa _aspiro fuertemente el olor de mi cuello y empezó a besarlo y a dejar un asqueroso camino mojado, su saliva en mi piel era lo más asqueroso que alguna vez haya podido sentir. Mientras hacia eso, sus manos iban avariciosas de mis brazos a mis senos que apretaba bruscamente_

- tu cuerpo se ajusta tan perfectamente al mío _ bajo sus manos por mi cintura, toco inmundamente mi vagina en un intento vano por excitarme, después se dirigió hacia mis muslos y volvió a mis caderas bajando el elástico de mi sudadera y con ellos mis bragas_ Eres mía isabella, sólo mía

Metió las manos por debajo de mi blusa y desabrocho mi sostén y empezó a apretar mis senos por debajo de la tela, cada vez que lo hacia yo sentía tanto asco. Mi cabeza estaba de lado contrario de la de james y botaba lagrimas silenciosas y cargadas de rabia.

Mi yo interno estaba gritándole que era un cerdo, un poco hombre, un asqueroso, que quería que me soltara y me dejara en paz, pero no era capaz de articular palabra.

No supe en que momento el se desvistió y yo tenía subida la blusa sin sostén y hasta las pantorrillas el pantalón de mi sudadera con bragas incluidas. Estaba acomodándose en la mitad de mis piernas separadas previamente por la forma en la que estaba atada a las correas de la cama.

- ay bella no sabes como me provocas _ suspiro de placer y se adentro bruscamente en mi cavidad. En ese momento incluso más lágrimas empezaron a derramarse. Dolía como el demonio principalmente porque yo no estaba excitada y por que el era como una bestia sin raciocinio. Mientras el iba embistiendo, miles de preguntas resentidas cruzaban mi mente. ¿Por que a mí? ¿Por que no solo se moría? ¿Por que dios me odiaba tanto? ¿Que de malo he hecho? como quisiera desollarlo, cortarle la cosa que le cuelga entre las piernas y dejarlo consiente para ver como las cocino y se las doy de comer, o simplemente dejar que las ratas lo masticasen_

Pronto se satisfizo a si mismo y saco su ahora flácido y repugnante pene de mi interior, por lo menos el hijo de puta se molestaba en usar condón.

- relajante ¿no muñeca? _ Noooooooo cerdo asqueroso cada vez que me tocas y me usas no se de que tengo más ganas, si de masacrarte a ti o suicidarme yo.

- una verdadera lastima que me tenga que ir ya, la pasamos muy bien juntos _claro cabrón, cuando me dopas_

- adiós mi bella _ me mando un beso en el aire y salió de la habitación, ni siquiera me acomodo la ropa_

No sé como, ni quien, pero en la madrugada desperté abrazada a mi misma en posición fetal con la ropa puesta y obviamente no atada. Me desperté por una pesadilla en donde revivía lo que me había hecho james y como de costumbre estaba enajenada en la grimas, que raro ya debía haberme secado.

El maldito de james no se había conformado con cargarse mi vida, si no que también me había jodido como persona y tenía aún más inseguridades y miedos.

Al medio día zorreidi vino de nuevo por mí, pero esta vez me saco de mi habitación.

- ¿A donde me llevas?

- ya vas a ver, no comas ansias.

Llegamos a las duchas comunes y me lanzo bruscamente debajo de una ducha. En ese momento entro en la sala Aro con los dos enfermeros de siempre.

- señorita Swan, buenas tardes que placer es verla.

- en cambio su presencia solo me causa nauseas.

- oh veo que amaneció de muy buenos ánimos,¿ algo que ver con la visita de su adorable novio?

- tú hijo de puta, eres un cerdo ambicioso, pero cuando tú y tus perras ya nos les sirvan te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que me estas haciendo.

- eso lo veremos, yo no soy uno de sus títeres, yo soy uno de los titiriteros. Pero por ahora vengo a hacerte un recordatorio, tu nuevo doctor esta haciendo muchas preguntas ¿que mierdas le estas diciendo? _ ¿preguntando? pero si con el es con el que menos he avanzado de todos los doctores que me han visto_

- ¿que?, eso es mentira, ni siquiera tiene sentido, prácticamente no cruzamos palabra.

- no te creo pequeña perra, dime la verdad, ¿has estado de boquifloja con el cara bonita cullen?

- No, no he abierto la boca.

- vamos a ver si a si te refresco la memoria _ agarro una manguera de la mano de uno de los enfermeros, mientras a lo lejos el otro abría la llave. Aro me apunto con esta y empezó a bañarme con agua helada_

- ahhhhhhhhhhh _apenas y grite, el agua estaba malditamente helada y habían bajado la temperatura de ese piso_ ya … ya… ya te lo di dije, no he di dicho nad… nada _tartamudee a causa del frio_

- en todo caso esto te quitara las ganas de decir algo _dirigió el chorro directamente a mi cara_

- Maldito seas viejo cabrón _ le grite llena de rabia_

Sentí un golpe en el pecho y después Aro me estrujaba los brazos y me sacudía contra la pared - cuida tu boquita adolescente inmadura, no voy a tolerar tus osadías _por favor él es el que me esta jodiendo la vida y yo le debo respeto_

- creo que ya es suficiente señor.

- oh Heidi no me digas lo que debo o no debo hacer, eso me molesta mucho

- si la sigue mojando, vestida y con la temperatura del piso se va a enfermar y si la sigue estrujando va a dejarle marcas que podrán ver y eso son problemas innecesarios.

- bueno tienes un punto, además lo que menos necesito es que la chiquilla me de problemas. Llévatela ya y has que se aliste para su sesión.

Heidi me agarro por el brazo y me envolvió en una bata tipo toalla me condujo hasta mi habitación y me dijo: cámbiate rápido y no hagas drama todo tiene que parecer normal para tu sesión.

Después de que me cambie y peine, me senté en la mese que había debajo de la ventana enrejada y abrace mis piernas en un intento de retener mi ira y mi dolor, gire mi cabeza hacia la calle fantaseando con la quimérica libertad para mí.

Llorar, llorar; estaba cansada de llorar todo el tiempo como una magdalena, me sentía como una niña estúpida e indefensa. ¿Como hago para salir de esto?

- Hola bella, quería avisarte que ya es tiempo de tu terapia con el doctor cullen _dijo Ángela entrando a mi habitación, ella era la única que tenía la confianza de decirme así_

- ok, gracias Ang

- también quería avisarte que hoy mi último día por esta zona, mi trabajo aquí ya termino, pero te aseguro que me pasare de cuando en vez para saludarte y ver como vas.

- eso es lindo de tu parte, se podría decir que eres la única persona en la que confió por aquí. ¿Quien te reemplazara ahora?

- han contratado a una nueva chica llamada Jessica, es eficiente y tiene un buen currículo, pero hay algo en ella que no me gusta y creo que tampoco hará clic con el señor cullen y menos contigo, solo espero que no hayan problemas.

- bueno con tal de que no se meta conmigo todo esta bien.

- si eso espero, adiós bella cuídate mucho _hizo un pausa y me miro significativamente_ enserio cuídate _era obvio que se dio cuenta que había estado llorando_, ya nos veremos por ahí.

- Adiós Ángela, gracias por todo.

Me senté en la silla y fije mi mirada en ningún lugar en específico. Cuando escuche la puerta voltee a mirar al hombre sexy que era my psiquiatra, cuando me devolvió la mirada era como de interrogación y suspicacia.

Puso su careta de doctor y se ubico enfrente de mí con una libreta y un bolígrafo en l mano.

- Buenas tardes isabella_ no respondí a su saludo y gire la cabeza como si no hubiese abierto la boca e ignorándolo por completo.

- bueno daremos inicio con la sesión de hoy y lamento informarte que quieras o no yo seguiré con tu caso, y no lo dejaré hasta que estés bien _dijo prepotente_

- no sabia que estaba mal _le conteste y me dio una mirada medio rara_

- bueno eso es porque tu piensas que eso es así pero la realidad es otra, tienes que dejar de pensar que todos te queremos hacer daño, yo solo estoy aquí para ayudarte, deja que te ayuden ya veras como te da cuenta que nadie _una ira asesina se empezó a apoderar de mí. ¿Yo no veo las cosas como son? por dios este imbécil no sabe todo lo que yo he tenido que pasar, no ha visto mas allá de su mimado trasero terapéutico. ¿Como se atrevía a decir lo que debería o no hacer? y ahí estaba lo que más me molestaba, ese tonito de voz.

- usted no sabe nada _lo corte antes de que pudiera terminar_ deje de hablarme como si estuviera loca porque a pesar del sitio donde nos encontramos no lo estoy, deje de pretender que sabe de que mierdas habla cuando no puede ver más allá de su ego. Nadie puede ayudarme y tráguese todo sus consejos no me diga lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, métase todo eso por donde no le entre el sol y déjeme de una vez en paz; porque le aviso que esta perdiendo su tiempo conmigo.

Su mirada era totalmente anonada por la sorpresa de mis palabras y después se fue tornando iracunda casi llameaba; juro por dios que por un momento considero el golpearme y dejar de lado su cordura y posición como psiquiatra, después se calmo y estaba planeando algo inteligente que responder, cuando de pronto sus ojos descubrieron algo en mi. Cuando tome el rumbo de su mirada vi lo que el había visto y mierda porque había escogido justo hoy para detallarme. De mi pecho sobresalía un cardenal de muy mal aspecto producto seguramente del golpe de aro y mi doc. lo observaba detenida y confusamente, cuestionado su origen. OH genial más problemas bella.

- isabella que es..._ mientras hablaba estiro la mano para mostrarme lo que había visto, pero antes de que terminara de hablar lance mi mano derecha y encaje mis uñas en la parte izquierda de su mandíbula, no podía permitir que me tocara y viera más allá, tenía que evitarlo como fuera. ESTOY JODIDA _fue lo último que pensé_


	4. Infomación

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad y no permito su copia uso o divulgación en ningún sito ni por ninguna persona que yo no haya autorizado.**

**Información**

**EPOV**

No era que tuviera las uñas muy largas, pero la madre que eso dolió bastante. Isabella estaba como poseída, pero no tenía muy claro el motivo de su ataque ¿sería porque osea a tocarla? no lo creo; más bien, lo que había en su mirada era puro y físico miedo, pero ¿de qué? ¿Por qué? Ante su ataque yo no fui capaz de reaccionar, igual estaba consiente de que no había durado mucho ya que en cuanto ella se lanzó a mí, los enfermeros la atraparon y se disponían a inyectarle un sedante. Bella tenía la mirada furiosa y como dije con mucho miedo y se retorcía en los brazos de los enfermeros para soltarse de su agarre.

- Calma, Isabella _decía uno de los enfermeros, cuyo nombre era Mike_

- Hombre ¿qué esperas? sédala ya _decía el otro enfermero quien no había visto nunca_

- No, esperen. No la seden, sólo esperen a que se calme, ha sido mi culpa, yo no debí precipitarme al contacto tan directo y sin su consentimiento. No hay necesidad de drogas pueden llevarla a su habitación y estará bien _ ok, ¿de dónde putas vino eso? ¿Por qué la defendí después de que me había rasguñado la cara? Ella me miraba seguramente con la misma pregunta en sus ojos, era obvio que estaba confundida, pero seguro no más que yo.

Salió en brazos de los enfermeros rumbo a su habitación, sus ojos eran un sin fin de emociones; duda, rabia, miedo, confusión y ¿gratitud?

Me dirigí hasta la sala desde donde se observaban las sesiones y Aro estaba allí, con la mirada fría y neutra escondiendo algún tipo de emoción.

- Y bien, ¿que demonios ha sido eso? ¿Por que no has seguido con el protocolo? debiste haber permitido que la sedaran, ¡ELLA TE ATACO¡

- Ha sido mi culpa _continua defendiéndola_ yo me precipite sabiendo muy bien que los pacientes, como ella, reaccionan de esa manera ante movimientos repentinos y cercanos a su persona.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso de movimientos repentinos?

- Bueno, pues yo me he acercado súbitamente con mi mano hacía su pecho, para enseñarle algo que vi. Por supuesto ella al percatarse de mi movimiento lo ha malinterpretado, supongo que en su condición habrá pensado que quería lastimarla.

- ¿y que fue eso que viste? debió ser importante para que te olvidaras del proceder con tus pacientes _ahora el hombre esta nervioso, ¿por que?_

- Yo, bueno en verdad que ha sido una pequeñez, solo creí ver que estaba lastimada, pero probablemente ha sido ella misma, no lo sé, he de considerar otros síntomas y otras enfermedades para su caso _mentí sin saber por qué, pero ahora no volvería a confiar los descubrimientos del caso de isabella con nadie, esto no tenía buena pinta y me estaba perdiendo de algo, que por alguna retorcida razón no me querían dejar saber. Joder y ¿por que me importa tanto? no es que no me importaran mis pacientes, porque al contrario siempre ha sido de mis prioridades como profesional; el que se mejoren, pero lo de Isabella era diferente, esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más personal. El principal error de un psiquiatra: involucrarse en el caso de una de sus pacientes. MIERDA.

- Eh si, eso ha podido ser, yo estaré personalmente pendiente de este caso, como te dije es importante para la clínica. Mantenme informado de todo, abisalmente todo Cullen _hablo con un tono de advertencia en su voz_

- Sí señor _que bueno que cuando mentía me escuchaba creíble_

De vuelta en mi oficina me encontraba en le baño mirando detenidamente en mi reflejo del espejo, los daños causados por las manos de Isabella. No se ven tan mal, pensé para mí mismo. Ya imagino el numerito de Tanya por esto, oh sí, ¿que gata te hizo eso Cullen? ¿Con cual puta te revuelcas ahora? demonios, sí algo le reprocharía a Isabella de su ataque, sería precisamente esto; el problema que tendría con mi mujercita.

Ya en mi escritorio me dispuse a atender los demás casos que tenía a mi cargo, el tiempo y desgaste que el caso de la señorita Swan le había supuesto a mí mente me había convertido en un inepto manejando mi trabajo en el hospital y con los otros pacientes. Habían varios casos importantes y muchos más problemáticos, en cuanto a salud mental se refería, que el de Isabella, pero de lejos menos intrigantes que el suyo.

Carmen Johnson, una paciente de unos 30 años ingresada hace menos de dos semanas, padecía un serio caso de esquizofrenia, estos pacientes eran un verdadero reto ya que había primero que catalogar la clase de esquizofrenia, el grado de avance y en que consistía la percepción distorsionada de la realidad para así aplicar el tratamiento correcto. La esquizofrenia causa además una mutación sostenida de varios aspectos del funcionamiento psíquico del individuo, principalmente de la conciencia de realidad, y una desorganización neuropsicologíca más o menos compleja, en especial de las funciones ejecutivas, que lleva a una dificultad para mantener conductas motivadas y dirigidas a metas, y una significativa disfunción social. El problema de la esquizofrenia es que la mayoría de los síntomas son subjetivos, dependen de lo que el paciente refiera. Hay dos tipos de síntomas en la esquizofrenia:

Síntomas positivos: aquellas manifestaciones que el paciente hace o experimenta y que las personas sanas no suelen presentar y Síntomas negativos: aquellas cosas que el paciente deja de hacer y que los individuos sanos pueden realizar cotidianamente, como pensar con fluidez y con lógica, experimentar sentimientos hacia otras personas, tener voluntad para levantarse cada día. En esa posición tenía muchas variables para analizar en el caso Johnson, todavía no había leído ni su ficha así que me llevaría tiempo establecer su patrón y la manera a proceder con ella en las cesiones que empezarían la próxima semana, coincidiendo con los días de mis terapias con Isabella.

La ficha de Carmen decía que empezó con episodios de insomnio, palpitaciones, sudores, mareos, trastornos gastrointestinales y respiratorios, su compañero sentimental menciona que después empezó a tornarse agresiva, inquieta, hacia cosas extrañas y absurdas y tenía comportamientos repetitivos. Los motivos por los que fue internada, fue el agravamiento de la situación, ya que empezó a alucinar y a delirar, decía ver cosas y oír voces, además de que creía que vivía en el año 2200 en el futuro; sin duda esquizofrenia paranoide.

Había un caso muy duro, era una chica de 14 años llamada Renata Evans, había tenido varios encuentros con la chiquilla y en todos ellos nunca pronuncio una palabra, no había expresiones en su rostro, no se movía y no había rastros de movimiento interno. Ella llegó justo a tiempo, su condición hubiera podido empeorar y hubiese muerto de inanición o algo peor; había dejado de recibir comida. Renata padecía de esquizofrenia catatónica, ella estaba bastante grave e incluso no reaccionaba a las terapias de choque que se le habían realizado, yo realmente quería ayudarla, estas eran las parte más difíciles de mi trabajo; atender niños con enfermedades tan avanzadas, nada mas nati, como yo le decía de cariño, tenía una vida por delante y un fututo prometedor, era hermosa y su record académico era impresionante.

El último de mi casos importantes era de un hombre de 45 años, Garrett Benedit, tenía un serio trastorno de identidad disociativa, fue trasladado de la cárcel Municipal de Seattle después de una evaluación medica que arrojo que tenía varias personalidades. Esta en medio de un proceso de condena por asesinato múltiple, fue acusado de matar a sangre fría a su esposa, un sobrino de 10 años y sus dos hijas de 12 y 7 años. Un caso totalmente macabro e inexplicable, pues Garrett era una de los empresarios más importantes de la ciudad y se estaba expandiendo. Nunca nadie sospecho que el fuera capaz de algo así. El problema era que el caso estaba estancando por los alter egos de Benedit, después del juicio, Tim, su personalidad dominante se declaro culpable del asesinato, paúl un hombre tímido y miedoso, otra de sus personalidades, dijo haber sido testigo del siniestro y Garrett el hombre trabajador y respetado, no estaba consiente de nada y hacía su duelo como cualquier viudo que acababa de perder a su familia.

Por lo tanto sin testigos y sin un testimonio valido, las autoridades estaban en el limbo. Aquí se pretendía encontrar la verdad detrás del horroroso caso, pero yo tenía muchas más variables a considerar; como sus antecedentes familiares y demás, Había algo que no me terminaba de cuadrar en todo esto.

Tenía bastante que hacer, todos estos casos requerían de una investigación exhaustiva y yo quería ayudarlos a todos, siempre ha sido mi motivación. Y pensándolo bien ¿de donde coños sacaba que el caso de bella era el único interesante? por favor Cullen, los últimos casos te proporcionarían la mitad de la experiencia que necesitas en tu carrera, esa era una de las razones por la que siempre ambicionaste el puesto en el Coval; aquí se traían los casos más importantes e influyentes del país.

A lo largo de mi carrera ayudando a decenas de personas y atendiendo variedad de enfermedades siempre había partido del hecho que estas personas tenían un problema psicológico y mental y en la mayoría de casos era cierto, pero el caso de Isabella era diferente porque yo sabía que me estaba perdiendo de algo y que por mucho que me pesara ella tenía razón en lo que me dijo en nuestra última sesión; yo no la conocía y no sabía nada de su situación y eso me suponía un gran dolor de cabeza porque me había logrado meter en la cabeza que ella estaba aquí sin justa causa.

Después de trabajar y dedicar tiempo al hospital como este se merecía, salí a hacer un ronda al resto de los pacientes cuyos casos consistían en Agorafobias, trastornos de pánico, fobias sociales, episodios depresivos etc.

Mi mente me ha había engañado y había guiado a mis pies a pocos metros de la habitación de Isabella, mis pensamientos estaban en un debate interno entre pasar por allí o seguir mi camino. De pronto la puerta se abrió y una rubia despampanante salió de su habitación. Curiosamente la belleza etérea de la joven no me movió ni un pelo. Wau enserio tengo serios problemas, mira que no reaccionar ante semejante mujer, ugh.

Ahora el debate era entré hablar con ella o no, ¿pero para decirle que exactamente? todo lo que quería era conseguir más información de la señorita Swan, un ápice, un pista, algo que me diera alguna guía sobre ella, algo que me sacara de la niebla en la que caminaba con ella.

- Disculpe, es usted familiar de la paciente Swan _me dirigí a la rubia que iba a seguir derecho por mi lado_

- No, soy su mejor amiga, ¿por que le pregunta? _ Su voz era distante y poco cordial. La chica tenía carácter_

- Soy Edward Cullen, el psiquiatra encargado del caso de Isabella y director del hospital, mucho gusto _le tendí mi mano para estrechar la suya a manera de saludo y presentación_

- Oh, disculpe si fui algo tosca, pero no me gusta hablar de esto con desconocidos, mucho gusto, Rosalie Hale

- No se preocupe señorita Hale, es entendible. Podría usted acompañarme a mi oficina y permitirme unas palabras respecto al caso de su amiga_

- Por supuesto, así usted me puede comentar como va el caso de Bella.

- Claro que sí, sígame por favor _ le indique el camino hacia mi oficina_

Entramos a paso normal y la hice seguir a ella primero al abrir la puerta, como todo un caballero.

- Por favor, tomé asiento _ le ofrecí la silla enfrente de mi escritorio y yo me senté en mi respectivo lugar. Mi oficina era muy sobria, todavía conservaba detalles algo viejos de cuando pertenecía a Aro, pero en general mi hermana le había dado un buen toque; muebles nuevos en cuero negro, un escritorio sofisticado, detrás de éste, una amplia biblioteca con libros médicos y sobre psiquiatría y psicología. Mi silla daba poder al asunto y en la pared de mi lado derecho yacían colgados todos mis diplomas y reconocimientos obtenidos a lo largo de mi carrera. Enfrente de mi escritorio estaban los muebles típicos de consultorio psiquiátrico, a pesar de que le dije a Alice que yo no hacía consultas en mi oficina y no iba a necesitar el típico sillón en donde los pacientes se recuestan para las regresiones y ese tipo de cosas. En fin era una oficina bastante bonita y me daba credibilidad, Alice era una genía, tendría que recordar regalarle unos Jimmy Choo o Prada o alguna pendejada como esa para recompensarla, aunque no estaba seguro si eran zapatos o carteras, bueno que más da una cosa para el pie que para colgarse en el brazo.

- Dígame, ¿hay alguna novedad con el caso de mi amiga? _pregunto preocupada_

-En realidad quería hablar con usted sobre ella, la verdad hace poco tomé el caso de Isabella y no han habido muchos progresos puesto que ella se rehúsa o colaborar y la información en su expediente no me dice mucho, ha cambiado constantemente de doctor desde su ingreso a la clínica y no estoy muy seguro de como proceder con ella, esperaba que después de unas palabras con usted yo encontrara una luz en el camino para guiarme_

- ¿ha cambiado de doctores? ¿Que quiere decir con eso?

- pensé que al ser su amiga estaba informada del caso de la señorita Swan _ Ok, eso era nuevo, ¿por que su amiga no iba a saber de su caso?_

- Bueno, la verdad es que james, su novio, no me da muchos detalles, dice que todo esta bien y que yo no necesito saber las nimiedades, además desde que esta aquí, ella no habla mucho conmigo, creo que también desconfía de mí_ ¿también? ¿ El hijo de puta de su novio no la informaba? si parte del proceso con pacientes como Isabella era el acompañamiento por parte de su familia y seres queridos_

- Ya veo, pues sí, debido al comportamiento de su amiga y a la falta de colaboración de su parte varios de nuestros psiquiatras han declinado su caso, ya que hay pacientes con problemas mas inmediatos y graves _ le di la información necesaria para que saliera de su ignorancia_

- ¿me esta tomando el pelo? la familia Swan esta pagando una buena cantidad a esta clínica para que pongan al servicio de Bella los mejores especialistas y la ayuden a salir de aquí y usted me esta diciendo que los "doctores" de su clínica consideran que el caso Swan no es importante _la mujer se prendió como llamarada, su genio era volátil_

- No malinterprete la situación señorita Hale, yo no quise decir eso, la paciente Swan es muy importante para el Coval Menthal Health, pero su enfermedad consiste en algo de paranoia y ahora agresividad, en cambio en la clínica, tenemos casos de esquizofrenias avanzadas, trastornos disociativos y desordenes alimenticios nerviosos que involucran no sólo la vida de los mismos pacientes, si no también, de otras personas ajenas a la clínica.

- Osea que como no se esta muriendo, no es importante _ que mujer tan terca, a pesar de su belleza ahora dudaba la presencia de una compañero sentimental en su vida; no cualquiera se aguantaba ese genio_

- Otra vez se equivoca, no es cuestión de si es más o menos importante, es cuestión de que la atención no es tan inmediata, con ella todavía tenemos tiempo, por lo cual no vemos urgencia en su salida. Vera esto funciona algo como las urgencias; existen varios casos, una mujer con fiebre, dolor de garganta, vómitos y congestión general, un adolescente con una obvia apendicitis y un hombre con un impacto de bala en el tórax. ¿En que orden cree usted que se les debería dar atención medica?

- Bueno, obviamente al hombre con e impacto de bala, después al niño del apéndice y por último a la mujer.

- Exacto, el hombre puede tener una complicación o un órgano importante en riesgo y hasta puede morir desangrado si no se atiende rápido, el apéndice del pequeño, puede estallar haciendo derramar el líquido en sus órganos provocando una peritonitis. En cambio la mujer probablemente padezca de un virus o una amigdalitis. Ahora como dije, no es cuestión del que valga más, si no del tiempo con el que se cuenta para ayudar a esa persona, es una carrera en contra del reloj y a medida que las manecillas avanzan hay menos posibilidades para esas personas. El reloj de su amiga indica que hay todavía tiempo por lo cual procedemos con los heridos de bala y las cirugías _agregue, medio en tono de broma, esperaba que el ejemplo la hubiera hecho entender_

- Entiendo doctor Cullen, y disculpe nuevamente pero en lo tocante a la situación de Bella no voy a dejar ningún cabo suelto.

- Créame señorita Hale, yo tampoco. Ahora hábleme un poco de la situación de Isabella ¿como y por qué fue ingresada?

- Bella y yo hemos sido amigas desde que tengo memoria, vera nuestros padres eran grandes amigos y tenían negocios juntos, por ende nosotras nos criamos juntas, a pesar de que yo soy dos años mayor que ella. Su madre murió cuando Bella tenía 9 años, enfermo de repente y a los pocos meses falleció, a ella le afecto brutalmente y la relación con su padre no la ayudaba mucho. Tiempo después su padre sostuvo un romance con la prima de Bella, victoria Rimes, en realidad era prima de René, la madre de Bella, así que ellas solo vendrían siendo primas lejanas.

En todo caso Bella tampoco tenía una muy buena relación con ella, así que su vida iba del instituto a sus amigos, hasta que hace dos años conoció a James, su actual pareja, eso pareció ayudarla un poco por lo menos estaba distraída y no pensaba en lo problemas de su casa. Los padres de bella son dueños de una multinacional farmacéutica y tecnológica, Swan In._ esa farmacéutica surtía la bodega de la clínica, bueno de esta y de la mayoría de laboratorios y hospitales del país, además de sus avances en la tecnología medica. Y yo que creía que mi familia tenía dinero. Que tonto fui, nunca relacione el nombre de la compañía con Isabella_ ambos estudiaron campos afines, René estudio ingeniería meca trónica y Charlie, su padre, Química e hizo algo de ingeniería química, ambos empezaron desde muy jóvenes e hicieron especializaciones y así construyeron poco a poco su multinacional. El dinero suplió durante muchos años la mayoría de las carencias afectivas de Bella; los lujos, la ropa, los autos y las comodidades constituían su vida y bueno obviamente, yo, su mejor amiga, siempre nos hemos dicho todo y hemos contado la una con la otra para todo, ella acudió a mi para todos los asuntos de una niña; los novios, las citas los consejos de belleza, la menstruación, etc. _ugh, demasiada información_ nuestra amistad siempre supuso un punto de equilibrio para nuestros problemas y nuestra vida, pero hace mas o menos 5 meses, después de la muerte de su padre, Bella se convirtió en otra persona. Nunca fue mala a pesar de todos los posibles problemas emocionales que le he comentado haya podido tener, es un poco rebelde y terca, pero una mujer decidida, con carácter, sincera, espontanea sin miedo a darle la cara a los problemas, con un corazón de oro, no muy visible, pero valiosísimo. Pocas personas tenemos la fortuna de conocer gente tan maravillosa_ bueno algo más y Rosalie me parecería lesbiana, pero no lo creo. En su relato describe a un dechado de virtudes, la mujer de los sueños de cualquier hombre y ciertamente eso no desencajaba del todo cono lo que uno se podría llegar a imaginar de Isabella, pero ¿en donde esta ahora esa fantástica y sureal mujer? _Como dije, ella cambio del cielo a la tierra, días antes de la muerte de su padre tomó una actitud extraña; estaba elevada, como si su mente estuviera desconectada de su cuerpo viajando en las inmediaciones de un mundo fantástico, no estaba comiendo, se alejo de james, cuando nos veíamos en las mañanas estaba ojerosa y con los ojos hinchados, prácticamente ya no hablaba, no que lo hiciera mucho antes, pero estaba como en trance y otra cosa extraña, la relación con su padre dio una giro de 360 grados, no salía por quedarse en casa a hablar con su padre, se daban miradas cómplices durante mis visitas, como si escondieran y se lamentaran de algo que solo ellos entendían, su relación era más cordial y abierta y hablaban como pidiéndose perdón todo y queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido. En lo personal eso me alegro mucho y pensaba que con el tiempo Bella volvería a ser la misma. La reciente recuperación de la relación con su padre la volvería mejor persona.

El día que su padre falleció Bella estuco catatónica dos días, ni siquiera fue capaz de atender el funeral y entierro de su papá, nunca llegó a hablar conmigo del tema, pero eso la devasto, además que en sus manos quedo un imperio que ella no sabe manejar, ni siquiera ha terminado la universidad y por más ganas y empeño que ponga, es demasiado para ella, eso es apabullante para cualquiera, pienso que esa es una de las muchas razones por las que esta acá.

Ese relato era revelador, me sentía muy mal por alguna razón, yo nunca pensé que bella tuviera una historia tan dura, yo nunca entendería eso, principalmente porque siempre tuve a mi lado a mis padres para apoyarme y ellos siempre tuvieron una relación afectiva bastante fuerte, incluso hoy en día son una pareja envidiable. Yo quería conocer a la Isabella que Rosalie había descrito.

- Bueno, ciertamente eso me ayuda mucho, ahora estoy más consiente de como tantear el terreno con ella.

- espero que esto le haya servido y la ayude, quiero a mi mejor amiga de vuelta.

- y respecto a su situación actual, ¿Isabella le ha dicho algo?

- No, y me ha dejado claro esta tarde que no tiene intenciones de hacerlo. Aquí la ingresaron su prima victoria y james, él dice que tuvo un ataque y quería golpear a Victoria, además que me consta que por esos días ella estaba totalmente paranoica e histérica; no hablaba con nadie, era apática y descortés su conversaciones nunca pasaban del saludo y lo superficial como el clima, no usaba su celular ni internet, es más, cerro todas las redes sociales a su nombre y desaparecía con frecuencia por largos periodos de tiempo, no como días, pero si horas en las que cuando aparecía lo hacia misteriosa, confundida, frustrada y de mal genio. Andaba hurgando papeles y en la biblioteca de su padre y bueno, dejó de ser ella totalmente. Hasta que ese día la perdí, yo no estuve cuando sucedió, pero la servidumbre me conto que bella parecía poseída y que gritaba un montón de incoherencias a Victoria y cuando James quiso calmarla ella lo atacó de igual manera.

- Sí, en su historial decía que Señora Rimes la había ingresado pero no había ningún tipo de detalle.

- Señorita, a pesar de la relación que sostuvo con Charlie, nunca llegaron a casarse, días previos a la boda rompieron el compromiso. Nadie nunca supo el por que.

- Este bien, y cuénteme ¿empezó Isabella a ser muy agresiva?

- Bueno, nunca lo presencie, gracias a Dios, pero aparentemente sí. Aunque sólo con las personas con las que se siente amenazada.

- Ya veo.

- Esos arañazos en su cara, ¿son obra de Bella verdad? _comentó burlona_

- Sí, precisamente en la sesión de esta tarde tuvimos un accidente y bueno este es el resultado.

- Claro, un accidente de su mano enterrando sus casi inexistentes pero poderosas uñas en su cara _por favor, ni que hubiera sonado como si la estuviera defendiendo ¿o sí?

- Lo cierto es que fue mi culpa, me acerque brusca y precipitadamente invadiendo su espacio personal y ella reacciono como cualquier paciente en su estado lo hubiera hecho en su posición.

- ¿a que se refiere con lo del espacio personal?

- vera ese es otro punto que quiero tocar, ¿trato la señorita Swan autolesionarse antes?

- No, nunca ¿por que pregunta eso? ¿Acaso ella intentó suicidarse?

- No, no por su puesto que no, pero vi un gran cardenal debajo de su clavícula y bueno sólo ella pudo haberlo hecho.

- No es posible, ella sería incapaz, es decir, no esta loca no puede ser. Esta más grave de lo que pensaba _dijo más para sí misma, con mucha tristeza y nostalgia en su voz, casi como sintiendo que perdía algo muy valioso_

- No se preocupe señorita Hale, el caso de su amiga es una prioridad para mí y hare todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarla _ bueno más bien todo lo humana e inhumanamente posible, voy a llegar al fondo de todo esto, sea como sea_

- Gracias, doctor cullen, es un alivio para mí saber que bella esta en buenas manos. Yo me retiró ya es un poco tardé.

- claro que sí señorita Hale, gracias por toda su colaboración y no abandone a Isabella, en este punto los amigos son muy importantes en el proceso de los pacientes.

- Sólo Rosalie, y eso no lo dude ella es como mi hermana, nunca podría dejarla.

- En ese caso llámeme Edward. Rosalie, la mantendré al tanto de la situación y de los avances de su amiga_ dije mientras me disponía a pararme de la silla para acompañarla a salir_

- Se lo agradecería _también se paró y antes de que se fuera me acorde de una pregunta importante que tenía que hacerle, pero que no hice para no interrumpir su relato y pase por alto_

- Rosalie, ¿como murió el papá de Isabella? _ se giro y creo que se disponía a responderme pensativa, cuando la puerta da mi despacho se abrió_

- Hey Bro, vengo a sacarte de tu psicorigído trabajo y a invitarte a unos tragos y una deliciosa cena de comida chatarra, además no hay que olvidarse del almuerzo de mañana con mamá. Dios sólo tú trabajas los sábados a estas horas de la noche _venía de espaldas con las bolsas de comida en las manos, por lo cual no vio a mi compañía_

Rosalie lo miraba con el seño fruncido y en cuanto Emmet dio la vuelta con su típica sonrisa de payaso se miraron; sentí como la habitación se inundo de una corriente eléctrica. A Emmet se le quito la risita y casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando vio a Rosalie, parecía un retrasado, más de lo que originalmente era. Parpadeo varias veces como un ciego que vuelve a ver y se esta acostumbrando a ver la luz del día.

- Lo... lo... lo siento no sabía que estabas ocupado, puedo volver más tarde _ wau un circo, Emmet tartamudo, que imbécil.

- No te preocupes, yo ya me iba, gracias por todo Edward _ se despidió amablemente_

- De haber sabido que estabas tan bien acompañado no hubiera venido, déjale al mundo algo hermano _ rodé los ojos, y la tenía que cagar, a la entrada o a la salida pero su bocata tenía que abrir.

- Cállate Emmet. Rosalie, el es mi imprudente hermano, Emmet, discúlpelo es que mamá le dejo caer varias veces de la cuna.

- Puedo darme cuenta de eso _ Rosalie lo miraba entre divertida y disgustada_

- Emmet, ella es Rosalie, amiga de una de mis pacientes, quien amablemente me proporcionaba información de suma vitalidad para el caso.

- Entonces si este ángel esta libre, quisiera escoltarla hasta la salida, no hay que darle oportunidades al mal para que envidie la divinidad _ hombre Emmet no podía ver un par de piernas lindas por que babeaba como el tonto que es_

- Vaya que original, como si no lo hubiese escuchado antes, ¿tú lo inventaste? _auch eso debió doler _No gracias, en todo caso el ángel camina solo y estoy segura que se sabe defender.

- Con carácter, así me gustan a mí _Rosalie y yo rodamos los ojos_

- Hasta luego Edward.

- Adiós Rosalie _salió con el mismo andar sexy con el que entro y Emmet quedó en trance al verla caminar_

- Ay hermanito, voy detrás de esta preciosidad, no quiera el cielo y se pierda a la salida, además podría conseguir un número y quien quita y también una cita.

- Sueña tarado, esa mujer no es para ti, ella no es como las otras estúpidas con las que estas acostumbrado a tratar.

- Mejor aun, me encantan los retos, y esa mujer va a ser mía, con tus palabras sólo logras que la quiera más.

- Sólo te digo que tengas cuidado, esa mujer es candela y te puedes quemar.

- Por dios ¿que puede pasar?, me voy corriendo antes de que se me pierda, ahora regreso.

Nota mental: comprarle un estimulante de sinapsis y neuronas a Emmet, en el peor de los casos, decirle a papá que lo ponga como prioritario en la lista de lobotomía.


	5. Los Cullen

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad y no permito su copia uso o divulgación en ningún sito ni por ninguna persona que yo no haya autorizado.**

**Los Cullen**

**EPOV**

Ok, la parte más emocionante de mi día: llegar a casa y encontrarme con mi adorable esposa, ugh. Esta bien yo no soy la cosa más adorable tampoco y estoy seguro que a Tanya le hace menos gracia que a mí soportarme, pero por dios la mujer es asfixiante, paranoica, se porta como una perra conmigo -aham _y no te lo mereces_- cállate - _soy tu mismo imbécil, no me puedes callar_- oh dios mío estoy perdiendo la cabeza, ahora sostengo conversaciones conmigo mismo. Efecto secundario del trabajo ohh si eso debe ser -um no lo creo, es que hombre como que necesitas mi ayuda- oh dios: ignora la voz, ignora la voz.

Bueno, en lo de Tanya, oh si, tiene un problema con el orden, joder hace que ordenen la losa y los vasos por tamaño. Es completamente molesta, ¿ya mencione que actúa como una perra? ahh sí y es una perra. Me trague entero el cuento de que se casaba conmigo porque estaba muy enamorada, pero obviamente sólo acepto casarse, porque me odia tanto que quería asegurarse de hacerme miserable cada instante de la vida.

Iba entrando a la casa, abrí la puerta, dejé mis cosas sobre un sofá y me dirigía al estudio, ok respira, cuenta hasta 10, sólo equilibrio Cullen, de eso se trata todo de man...

- Por favor Cullen, ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer para evitarme en casa?

- Hola cariño, también me alegra verte _le dedique mis más irónica sonrisa, a la mierda lo del ying y el yang y el mantra y el yoga_

- Ajam, lo que digas. Si quieres algo de comer tendrás que preparártelo tú mismo, Sue no te ha dejado cena porque no sabía a que hora llegabas y sabe cuanto odias la comida recalentada _oh si, la maldita disfruta de molestarme_, y dado que tu fino paladar repele mi comida -veneno- lo mejor será que te encargues de suplir tus necesidades por tu cuenta. Por cierto, la próxima vez que decidas encerrarte un sábado en un motel barato con alguna puta, invéntate una excusa mejor que el trabajo, tu imaginación es muy precaria últimamente _ ¿mencione ya que es extremadamente paranoica?, siguió por el hall, en donde estábamos teniendo la "conversación", rumbo a nuestra habitación, se giro y dijo_ ah y aunque sea moléstate en subir de categoría y pedir que no te dejen marcas, eso que traes en la cara se ve muy barato.

- ¿Sabes? ni siquiera voy a tomarme la molestia de tratar de explicarte nada, no te lo mereces, estas muy enferma y necesitas ayuda. Y ultimadamente, piensa lo que se te de tu real gana _entré a mi estudio y me hice sentir con un fuerte portazo_

Después de alargar lo más que pude mi tiempo en el estudio - _Pervertido, si lo disfrutaste, estas sesiones de auto placer son cada vez más y más frecuentes, dios Cullen se nos va a caer el pito_- Bella es la única culpable, ella me pone así y por más que trate de evitarlo y resistirme, simplemente no puedo. Momento, otra vez la vocecita.

Me paré de mi silla para ir hacia mi habitación _rayos, que dolor de bolas_ dirigí mi mano para sobar mi problemática área -_eso no pasaría si dejaras de usar tu pene como juguete de jalar_- mira si te vas a quedar aquí permanentemente, mejor te tomas un cursito de modales y me dejas de joder, porque NO ME ESTAS AYUDANDO. _- Ajam, y según tú si no te dejó de joder ¿es que tengo opción de mudarme? no seas ridículo, soy como el último chance que tienes para hacer amigos y no me puedes separar de ti_- yo sí tengo amigos _-tus hermanos no cuentan perdedor_- no estaba hablando de ellos -_la familia en general no cuenta Ed, probablemente te soportan porque comparten sangre_- oh si, que lindo que hasta mi yo interno me apoye_- mira yo sólo soy realista, además porque quiero lo mejor para ambos es que te hago estas criticas constructivas_- no te voy a dar las gracias porque yo no pedí ayuda.

Entre a mi habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido y molestar a la fiera.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste del almuerzo que hay mañana en casa de tus padres?

- Mujer, ¿acaso te quedas despierta sólo para esperar que yo entre a la habitación y torturarme?

- deja de evadirme y respóndeme _ok, me ignoró totalmente_

- Primero, te he dicho que odio que te metas en mis cosas, segundo, no me hables con ese tono y tercero, Jesús, ¿para que fregados quieres ir a ese almuerzo? a ti no te cae bien mi familia y dios sabe que el sentimiento es mutuo al menos por parte de mis hermanos, entonces ¿porque quieres sufrir y pasar una tarde aguantándote a Emmet y su bocota y a Alice y su sarcasmo? ¿Tendencias sadomasoquistas "AMOR"? _la palabra amor salió con el tono más sarcastico_

- Sé de la gran estima en la que tus hermanos me tienen, pero por el amor de Dios, soy tu ESPOSA _eso último lo gritó_

- Tany, querida, aprecio de verdad tus esfuerzos pero no hay que fingir delante de mi familia, ellos saben de nuestro idílico matrimonio.

- Esta bien, Edward, no voy a incomodar a tu preciosa familia y más que nada no te pienso rogar. Buenas noches _se giro dramáticamente, como suele hacer durante nuestras discusiones, todo lo exagera y la verdad que es tan teatral, rodé los ojos ante su actitud y no me moleste en devolverle el deseo_

Por el amor a todo lo santo que mujer tan irritante. Es absurdo. Toda ella es absurda.

- Hijo, corazón que alegría verte _ mi madre estaba sobre emocionada y lo expresaba abrazándome eufóricamente, casi asfixiándome, pero so siempre dejaba a mamá hacer eso; todo lo que la hiciera feliz.

- Mamá, necesito aire, ¿no querrás matar a tu hijo? _la miré sonriendo cálidamente, para que supiera que sólo bromeaba_

- Muy gracioso jovencito Cullen _me golpeo dulcemente el brazo_ sólo es que tu madre te extrañaba mucho, pero aparentemente no te sientes de la misma manera, ya que no me llamas nunca_

- Mamá _comencé_ sabes que ando muy ocupado con el trabajo. Mi nuevo puesto no es fácil y como hace poco lo tomé, hay todavía demasiadas cosas a las que debo adaptarme y las cuales tengo que arreglar, toda mi atención es para el Coval y sabes que soy perfeccionista en mi trabajo.

- Eso me encanta, pero todo tiene sus límites, no todo puede ser tu trabajo hijo, ¿que hay de tu esposa? ¿Le dedicas tiempo?

- Mamá, se que me quieres y te preocupas por mí, pero no quiero que este almuerzo empiece con tus sermones. Sabes perfectamente que mi trabajo es mi prioridad y he luchado mucho por conseguir lo que tengo, además creí que tenías claro que mi relación con Tanya no es convencional, nosotros manejamos nuestros propios términos en esa sociedad y así estamos bien _– Mentiroso- _en la competencia de la persona más irritante tu vas por encima de tanya.

- Edward, no quiero molestarte, pero como has dicho eres mi hijo y siempre me preocuparé por ti, y como tu madre tengo todo el derecho aconsejarte y jalarte las orejas cuando sea necesario. Ahora, si bien es cierto que tu matrimonio con esa chica no fue precisamente por amor, ella se veía bastante ilusiona, me atrevo a decir que parecía enamorada cuando ustedes se casaron y sólo pensé que con el tiempo ella lograría enamorarte y su relación podría funcionar. Ella no es una mala chica ¿sabes? _ Oh mi inocente y dulce madre_

- Mira mamá, tu concepto de Tanya como mujer dista mucho del que yo me he hecho este tiempo en el que hemos vivido bajo el mismo techo. No voy a entrar en detalles pero ella es irritante y simplemente no nos soportamos y créeme que estoy seguro de que no hay una manera en el mundo en que ella sienta algo bueno por mí. Ahora porque no nos olvidamos de este tema y disfrutamos del deliciosa almuerzo familiar que estoy seguro nos preparaste _le di rápidamente un beso en la frente para suavizarla y que de una vez por todas dejara el tema de lado.

- Esta bien querido, olvidemos eso y pasemos al comedor. Te hice tu plato preferido; espagueti a la carbonara.

- Wow, por eso te amo, eres la mejor mami del mundo Esme _le dije en tono juguetón_

Mientras mamá nos servía el almuerzo, salude a mi hermanos, quienes ya se encontraban en la casa; los dos tan felices como siempre y Alice como con cara de tonta, en el sentido en que tenía un brillito meloso en los ojos.

- Así que mis retoños han sacado tiempo de sus ocupadas vidas para saludar a sus viejos ¿eh? _ hablo el jefe de la familia, el hombre a quien he admirado siempre, por el cual me he esforzado en hacer sentir orgulloso y con el que desde niño desee parecerme cuando fuera grande_

- sólo intentamos hacerte el padre más orgulloso del mundo, por eso estamos ocupados la mayoría del tiempo, para ser los mejores _dijo Alice en tono infantil y haciendo sus famosos pucheros, con los que derretía a las personas. Era como el tipo de mirada que te impedía negarle algo y te hacía pensar; oh-estoy-a-tus-pies-y-obedeceré-tus-ordenes-gran-Alice.

- Pero Alice, sólo con el hecho de que sean mis hijos es motivo suficiente para sentirme orgulloso todos los días _ el amor familiar pululaba en el aire_

- Oh si, todos nos amamos mucho, blah blah, pero por favor pasemos ya, me muero de hambre, creo que me comería una vaca ya mismo. Que lo empalagoso venga de postre _ todos rodamos los ojos ante las ocurrencias de Em_

Nos sentamos a la mesa, donde mi mamá había puesto con gracia los platos, las copas y un hermoso arreglo floral, ella tenía mucho talento para eso. En el centro se encontraba la cesta con pan y una botella de vino tinto sin descorchar. Mamá salió de la cocina con una gran vasija, la acomodo y se devolvió seguramente por los complementos. Efectivamente, retorno con dos pequeñas tacitas; una con queso parmesano rayado y la otra con tocino, ese era nuestro agregado a la salsa de la pasta y sabía como los dioses.

A penas mamá, le saco la tapa a la olla el exquisito olor se espacio por el salón, oh dios hace mucho que no probaba una buena comida casera, Sue era muy buena, pero nadie se comparaba con Esme, oh si esa mujer tenía las manos de una diosa.

- Ok mis niños, ya se pueden servir _hablo con ternura, para ella siempre seríamos eso; sus niños, siempre nos hablaba con ese tono maternal que le salía de lo más profundo de su ser, Esme nació para ser madre, la maternidad le brotaba por los poros.

Emmet fue le primero en mandar la mano, siempre tan impaciente, creo que parte del que mi madre nos tratara como sus bebes era porque Emmet, era un niño en el cuerpo de un descomunal hombre de metro ochenta con 85 kilos de puro musculo.

- Mi amor, despacio y se más moderado hay suficiente para que comas, nadie te va a quitar.

- No escuchar, yo comer _ reímos de nuevo por las pendejadas con las que salé en los momentos menos esperados_

- Hijo, ¿en donde esta Tanya? ¿Por que no vino?

- Papá, sabes la relación que tengo son ella, no es como si compartiéramos ese tipo de cosas.

- Además, no creo que seamos del agrado de rexi viejo y obviamente ella no es del nuestro _dijo un atragantado de comida, Emmet_

- Sabes que eso no esta bien hijo, nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese matrimonio por conveniencia. Por dios, eso no se usaba ni en mi época, además tu pudiste haber comenzado tu propia clínica, o haber logrado un puesto en el Coval con el tiempo y por tus meritos, hijo, eres cuando menos uno de los mejores psiquiatras en el país.

- Lo sé papá, pero si hubiera creado mi propio centro psiquiátrico hubiese tardado mucho en hacerse de reconocimiento y buenos casos. Y si hubiese optado por esperar por un puesto allí gracias a mis meritos, hubiera envejecido y habría muerto antes de conseguir ser el director. La paciencia nunca ha sido una de mis virtudes, no sabes lo que fue esperar 5 años mientras hice la carrera y otros dos de especialización.

- Hijo mío, no entiendo como tu pasión por tu profesión te ha alejado de tus intereses personales, tus prioridades están mal. Pero no pienso discutir eso en este momento, además al parecer tú nunca nos quieres escuchar a tu mamá y a mí, como que los tiempos han cambiado y ya no estamos en sintonía.

- Por favor papá, ¿ tienes un trauma con la edad? mamá y tú, lucen como una bien parecida pareja de 38 años _ y era verdad: mi madre tenía una figura delgada y estilizada, era pequeña pero estaba en proporción a su cuerpo, tenía el pelo del mismo cobrizo acaramelado que el mío y los ojos color miel verdoso, Carlisle era un rubio de ojos verdes como los míos y de una muy buena masa muscular, el hombre era sexy -_ok, piensas que Carlisle es sexy, que asco Cullen, estas muy mal, pensar sexualmente en tu progenitor es asqueroso, homosexual y además pecado_- oh por favor, no lo dije en ese sentido - _el que sólo te fijaras en eso ya lo convierte en algo grave_-

- Esta bien, lo que digas, cambiemos un poco de tema.

- Emmet cariño, ¿como va tu negocio?

- va todo genial mamá, la arquitectura es lo mío, tengo tantos planes para las construcciones Cullen, en estos momentos divido todo con lo estudios de ingeniería industrial que estoy haciendo, ya sabes por aquello de mejorar procesos y bueno tengo en mis manos la construcción y escrituras de lo que será la expansión de los hoteles Four Seasons por Latinoamérica. Todavía tengo que revisar los terrenos y finiquitar planos, pero eso los revisare con mis colegas. Tendré que viajar mucho, pero estoy muy emocionado, esta es mi gran oportunidad _¿quien lo diría? el chico era de lo más humilde, si mamá no le hubiese preguntado, el no hubiera dicho nada, para él esas son cosas de segundo plano_

- Oh cielo, te felicito, pero ¿por que no nos habías contado? es decir, esto es algo muy grande.

- Bueno, pensé que papá ya lo sabía ¿no los mantienen actualizados de los movimientos de las empresas?

- Cariño, tú sabes que son muchos y diferentes negocios, tu padre apenas y puede con la clínica y su trabajo allí, y yo ya no tengo tiempo entre la galería mis obras y las asesorías de decoración de interiores, de todo eso se encarga Jenks _ Mi familia tenía un gran terreno en la construcción, de Hecho C&P Empaires, era la constructora más grande del país, además la que contaba con los proyectos más importantes. Esta fue construida por mis abuelos; los padres de Carlisle eran arquitectos y tenían una empresa de proyectos y los papas de Esme estaban en el negocio de bienes raíces, por lo cual, cuando mis padres se conocieron, los suyos hicieron una alianza empresarial que fue un éxito, Cullen y Plath se convirtieron en dos de los apellidos más renombrados y respetados en el mundo de los negocios.

Mis abuelos manejaron durante mucho tiempo todos esos negocios ya que al parecer sus retoños optaron por caminos muy diferentes; Esme estudió diseño de interiores y artes plásticas y ahora tiene una serie de galerías donde expone no sólo sus impresionantes obras, si no que también las de jóvenes y emergentes promesas del arte, además de una casa que es experta en el diseño de interiores. Por cuestiones de tiempo Esme sólo hacía de asesora. Mi padre, por su lado se dedico a la medicina; su verdadera pasión, se especializo en cardiología y era el mejor en su rama, el creo una clínica gigante con una enorme área dedicada a la cardiología, que contaba con los mejores médicos, la mejor atención y los mejores equipos. Así pues, mis padres dejaron a cargo de la constructora a socios de confianza y bajo la supervisión del viejo Jenks, un hombre maduro, pupilo de mi abuelo paterno y una fiera en los negocios, con sentidos agudos y estrategias mordaces, estudió administración de empresas y derecho, a ello se le suman varias especializaciones que realizo en economía, derecho tributario, negocios internacionales etc. en fin el hombre era un genio y a dios gracias que estaba con nosotros.

El único que heredo la pasión de la construcción y los terrenos fue Emmet y el cabrón era muy bueno.

- Wow hijo, sobra decirlo peor estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Y ¿hay alguna chica que acompañe tu vida en estos momentos?

- Papá, se te olvida que a Emmet no hay que preguntarle por una, si no, por varias chicas, él prácticamente se lanza a todo lo que camina _ mi padre frunció el seño pensativo_

- Dame algo de crédito Eddy, ni que yo fuera un prostituto, reconozco que no he tenido relaciones muy duraderas y aprecio la belleza femenina, pero tan pronto como encuentre a mí otra mitad seré el mejor de los novios y esas cosas _Corrección: no ha tenido relaciones duraderas desde Jane, ¿alguna vez mencione que un perra fría y sin corazón se cago a mi hermano? lo había engatusado cuando tenía 18 y el muy tonto se enamoro perdidamente, como era joven y estúpido -aún es estúpido- se volvió la perra de Jane, ella lo manejaba con el dedo meñique y sólo estaba detrás del apellido Cullen. Jane le dijo que estaba embaraza y el muy tarado pensaba dejar su carrera para casarse con ella y cuidarla, hasta que un día llegó de sorpresa a su casa y la encontró revolcándose con uno de los profesores de la facultad donde ella estudiaba finanzas. Por supuesto que le sugerí, hacerle una prueba de paternidad a la criatura por que temí que fuera una excusa para amarrar a mi hermano y resulto que la zorra no estaba embarazada. Eso por supuesto que lo volvió mierda y se convirtió en un patán, que le dejaba todas las decisiones amorosas a su pito_

- Yo creo que puede haber arribado la chica ideal a tu puerta Em, te has obsesionado, aunque creo que ella no esta interesada, lastima _Alice se estaba burlando de él_

- ¿quien es mujer? _pregunto Esme con un brillo en sus ojos_

- Creo que se llama flor _dijo Alice en tono malicioso_

- ROSALIE¡ se llama ROSALIE¡ _ grito Emmet_

- ah bueno, perdón, es que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua y sabía que tenía que ver con las plantas o algo así _ Pequeña malvada, ¿como alguien tan pequeño puede ser tan maquiavélico? Dios me librara alguna vez de la furia de Alice, era una perra malvada y además tenía como poderes mentales, nunca le podías esconder nada, ella sabía las cosas antes de que pasaran y encima tenía una mirada que te podía matar_

- Alice, te dije mil veces como se llamaba, además ella si me quiere ver, si no, no me hubiese dado su número de teléfono.

- tendrá algo que ver el hecho de que la acosaste en el parqueadero de la clínica, hasta que ella se rindió y te lo dio.

- Momento, ¿estas hablándome de Rosalie Hale? no te dije yo que ella no es tu tipo de mujer, además es muy importante en uno de mis casos _el hombre no iba a parar hasta revolcarse con la diosa griega mejor amiga de Isabella_

- ¿Tú la conoces hijo? _pregunto mi padre_

- Sí, Emmet la conoció anoche en mi oficina, ella es la mejor amiga de una paciente muy importante y anoche me dio información muy valiosa, porque este caso en particular, es muy complicado. Emmet entró en la oficina sin golpear y vio a Rosalie e inmediatamente puso cara de tarado, entonces se presentaron y a penas ella salió de mi oficina, Emmet, corrió detrás. Sólo espero que no la estés molestando, no quiero que nada entorpezca el caso de Isabella.

- ¿Molestar?, Edward, la mujer probablemente ya tiene vigilada la casa, Emmet la conoció anoche y te aseguro que lleno su contestadora tratando de buscar una cita con ella.

- Emmet, la conoces hace menos de 24 horas, déjala respirar _lo reprendí_

- Yo no la estoy acosando, sólo estoy haciendo terreno, Alice es una exagerada. Además yo te dije que ella iba a ser mía y pienso cumplir mi promesa, esa mujer es para mí, me encanta que se haga la difícil.

- Duh hermanito, probablemente no se haga la difícil, sólo que seguro estas atónito frente al hecho de que no se acostó contigo después de la primera hora, lo cual es extraño y bueno, no es una arribista y tampoco una zorra, ella sabe del apellido Cullen.

- No, Alice, ella proviene de una familia con una muy buena posición creo que es la hija de los dueños de bufetes Hale, además su familia asesora en lo legal y arregla los contratos de Swan Inc. y es la mejor amiga de la única heredera_

-¿Swan inc.? ¿No es esa la multinacional farmacéutica y tecnológica? _pregunto mi padre_ es bastante impresionante

- Si, digamos que la señorita Isabella Swan ha tenido algunos problemas emocionales a raíz de la muerte de su padre, así que yo tomé su caso.

- Mejor todavía, no tengo que preocuparme de cuidar mi billetera, si va a estar conmigo va a ser porque me quiera.

- Ay Em, estas volando muy alto _Alice siempre te da todo el apoyo que necesitas_ ya sé de dónde la he escuchado, no sólo esta estudiando Derecho para tomar el negocio de su padre, si no que es modelo. ¿Que raro no? abogada y modelo, eso si, la chica es una beldad despampanante, el dinero le sienta muy bien, además tiene un gusto exquisito, ha comprado varias obras de mamá y mando a decorar su casa con tu agencia de interiores Esme.

- Ya me agrada _respondió juguetona la aludida_

- Ehi no me menosprecien yo también tengo lo mío, van a ver como esa chica va a ser mía.

- ¿como tu novia? _dijo mi padre muy serio_

- Eh bueno viejo, no hay que ser tan formales, no hay necesidad de ponerle nombres.

- por favor Emmet, se realista crees que una de las chicas más lindas del país y más codiciadas va a aceptar salir contigo por menos que un noviazgo, pfft estas muy mal. A la chica la quieren para casarse con empresarios muy prominentes, sólo que ella tiene mucho carácter y no se ha dejado convencer.

- eso puede cambiar _soltó Emmet como emocionado

- Claro que si cariño, vas a ver como esa chica se enamora de ti, tú eres un hombre muy especial _ Las mamás siempre dicen eso, ¿por que engañan a los hijos?_ Y que hay de ti mi princesa, ¿algún chico especial?

- Sí cielo, alguien a quien tus hermanos deberían visitar para dejarle una o tres cosas claras.

- Cállate Emmet, nunca te atrevas a meterte en mi vida amorosa porque te juro que te arrepentirás y cuando menos lo pienses no serás capaz de dejar descendencia.

- Uh pixie, controla ese genio tuyo que se te va a salir de la botella.

- Ya estas advertido grandulón.

- Oh Alice, si hay alguien.

- Mami, tienes que conocerlo, es perfecto, es rubio, alto con un cuerpazo de infarto y unos ojos azules como el mar en los que te puedes perder y ahogar y ahh _suspiraba y tenía el mismo brillo empalagase que le vi al llegar, ahora sabía porque lo tenía_

- ay mi cielo, que feliz me hace verte tan entusiasmada porque no le invitas a cenar aquí y así lo conozco _Alice volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez era una mezcla de frustración decepción y desespero_

- Yo creo que eso no se va a poder.

- ¿Por que? ¿No quiere él conocer a tu familia? ¿No va enserio contigo? _pregunto horrorizada_

- No ma, no es eso, el se ve el chico más serio y bueno y comprometido del mundo.

- ay ya Alice, suéltalo de una buena vez, cual es el lio con tu hombre ¿es casado?.

- No seas imbécil Emmet, por supuesto que no es casado el problema es que no sabe que EXISTO¡.

- ¿No te presta atención? nunca he conocido a un chico que no se vea atraído por el torbellino de energía que tengo pro hermana _le dije mimadamente, tratando de hacerla sentir bien, a pesar de todo yo amaba mucho a mi pequeña hermana_ Debe estar ciego o es gay.

- jajaja ay Eddy eres un amor cuando quieres, pero no creo que sea gay, lo que pasa es que el se ve tan serio, tan maduro y yo sólo soy una mocosa ruidosa y molesta, no creo que se interesara en mi.

- No hables así de ti mi vida, tú eres una chica excepcional, vivaz, inteligente y hermosa, cualquier hombre se moriría por ti. ¿Por que no intentas hablar con él?

- No sé, es que le conocí porque dicta algunas clases en la universidad.

- ¿Es un profesor tuyo? ¿Cuantos años tiene? _ Papá engroso el tono de su voz_

- no te preocupes papá, es joven a lo mucho tendrá unos 24 y no es mi profesor. Verán, hace un par de semanas yo salí de clases y me encontré con Irina, queríamos hablar un poco, pero ella tenía una clase de psicología y no se podía quedar, así que me invito a que entrara con ella, igual que no esta prohibido y el profesor no podría adivinar que yo no estudiaba eso. Entramos a la clase y vimos al hermoso dios griego que era su profesor, Irina me dijo que se llamaba Jassper y que más de una se le había aventado por zorra y el no le hizo caso a ninguna.

- Ahí tienes, es gay.

- No, a todas les dijo que no, por su ética profesional, no se podía inmiscuir con sus alumnas. ¿No es muyyyyy lindo?

- Osea, ¿me estas diciendo que se le han lazado un puñado de adolescentes universitarias con las hormonas alborotadas que buscaban sexo duro, rudo y sin compromiso y a todas las ha rechazado porque son sus alumnas? que imbécil _habló con cara de tragedia_

- Un caballero. En todo caso, el no sabe que existo, creo que le dije mi nombre en una clase, pero con el apellido Platt. Desde esa clase, apenas termino las mías salgo corriendo sólo para verlo a él.

- ¿Y no piensas hablarle nunca?

- Es que aún no reúno el valor suficiente, pero si esta en mis planes conocerle y hacer que sea el padre de mis hijos.

- Bueno, ya fue demasiada información. Hora del postre, ¿que nos hiciste mami?

- Tu favorito Emmy, creme brulee. Ya lo traigo _mamá se adentro a la concina y saco el recipiente con el delicioso postre_

- Bueno hijos, espero disfruten el postre y les haya gustado lo que les prepare, me alegra poder reunirlos y almorzar en familia para saber de ustedes ahora que ya son adultos maduros. Todos se han convertido en unos excelentes profesionales, incluso Alice que hasta ahora va a mitad de carrera y queremos que sepan que somos los padres más afortunados y orgullosos del mundo.

- Mamá nos vas a hacer llorar _dijo una nostálgica Alice_ ustedes saben que nosotros tenemos a los mejores papas del mundo.

Después del momento familiar comimos el postre y charlamos un rato más, Alice estaba con su cara de borrego enamorado y Emmet aprovechaba cada oportunidad para dárselas de graciosito, mis padres estaban muy emocionados hablando de todos nuestros planes futuros y nuestros proyectos. La tarde fue de lo más amena y se nos paso muy rápido así que después de las 7, mis hermanos y yo, decidimos partir hacia nuestros hogares y nos despedimos de mis papás muy efusivamente, no sin antes de que Esme nos recordara que llamáramos más a menudo y que planeáramos cenas y reuniones familiares.

- Adiós mamá, papá, los llamare pronto y Emmet, deja de acosar a Rosalie Hale ese caso es muy importante para mí.

- Lo que digas Bro, sólo no olvides que muy pronto será la señora de Cullen _rodé los ojos_

El día lunes paso rápido y conmigo muy ocupado atendiendo otros casos, así que llegamos al martes en donde decidí pasar para más tarde mi cesión con Isabella, además de que ahora haría las terapias en su espacio, para que se sintiera lo más cómoda posible. Sólo que no le había informado nada a ella y bueno, sería como una sorpresa. Cuando llegue a su habitación abrí su puerta con mi llave y me quede frío y pegado en el piso ante lo que vi -_Oh Cullen, santa madre de Jesús nuestro señor_- Otra vez la voz.


End file.
